Gokusen Finale
by artalicous
Summary: Sawada and Yamaguchi ((ShinKumi)) story. Where was Shin all these years? Did Shin and Yankumi never meet? Secrets, stories no one shared with us? New romances, and friendships that blossomed. {Main characters: Yankumi, Shin, Kuma, Kuroda, Odagiri, Yanbuki, Kazama, Ogata, Reita, Kudo, Shinohara, and many more.}
1. Chapter One: The Return of Shin-kun

**Title: Gokusen Finale**

 **Fandom: Gokusen**

 **Type: Regular**

 **Based on: Live action/Manga**

 **Season: After the movie. (Includes all seasons)**

 **Rated: Fiction T**

 **Genre: School, Romance/Friendship**

 **Chapters: 17**

 **Status: Complete**

 **Language: English**

* * *

 _ **Author's Note:**_

* * *

 _ **Greetings all! This is my first Fan Fiction story. It's based on the " Gokusen" live action.**_

 _ **I am a big fan of Sawada and Yamaguchi! Sawada Shin was not around after season one. I really thought there was a gap in the story, with Shin missing. Although I read the manga and watched the anime, I found the live action way better than the anime/manga. So, I thought to add Shin. To be honest, I didn't want to pick up the story 10 years later. I wanted to fill that gap, where was Shin? What did he do? All those years he never meet Yamaguchi? Or, maybe there are few things we don't know?**_

 _ **Shin will meet Kumiko, where the movie left us. But before that happens, I will try to add the gaps. Plus,**_ ** _Apart from, Shin's and Kumiko's come back, I may add two or more (depends how the story line will grow) couples._**

 **As you have noticed there are spelling and grammar errors, that I will need to correct.** _**I hope you will enjoy the story. It will be separated into chapters. I don't know exactly how many.**_ _ **I will try my best to add as many characters as I can.**_

* * *

 _ **Chapter One: The Return of Shin-kun**_

* * *

Half a year had passed and Shirokin Gakuen had closed down. Kuma, Uchi, Noda, Minami, and the other 3D students were fighting for their future. Yamaguchi Kumiko found herself a teacher of a few young kids on an island. Yankumi with the clueless and passionate personality of hers, was facing her new students. But it didn't help them a lot, since it was kindergarten students. As for Sawada Shin, he was about to fly back to Tokyo, from Africa. He had spend 6 months working as a volunteer there.

His day started at 6 am and would finish late at night. He kept himself busy, trying to find his path. Although a busy mind as him, he never forgot Yankumi. Each time he would advise someone younger, he would sound like her. If there were any kids fighting around, _"Fighting and violence are different!"_ he would say at them. If any young students gang up , he said: _"Violence is when you gang up and beat up someone, for no reason. Fighting is when you fight for something or someone precious to you."_ Shin used Yankumi's lines many times.

Six months ago, when he was on the airplane traveling to Africa, he had made up his mind. He loved Yankumi. She was someone very special to him. But Sawada, was bitten by logic and consequence. _'Indeed it was love_. _But what kind of love was it? And was it serious, or was it just a young flame?'_ Shin knew, he was still young. He still wanted to see the world. Meet more people. And, if in any case it was that serious, it would last. After all there was no way he would say to Yankumi, that he loved her and he would get any response. He knew, and knew it very well, Yankumi saw him as a student.

He arrived in Tokyo late at night. His appearance didn't change much. His skin color got a bit darker. Since the sun was hotter in Africa and they worked outside most of the times. His hair got longer. But the rest remain the same. He grabbed his pack-bag, got in a Taxi and the first place he visited was the Oedo family house hold. He waited outside for someone. He was laying against the entrance door. His long hair waved against the soft breeze.

Minutes later a figure appeared, of a elderly man. He walked towards Sawada. Shin stood up and bowed slightly. It was 3rd Generation Oedo Yakuza Boss, Kumiko's Grand father.

All those months that Sawada was in Africa he never stop talking with Kuroda-san. Kumiko's Grand-pa was, somehow, a role model for him. Shin admired him, and he saw him as family. But Sawada was also someone very special to Kuroda-San. Those two spoke long hours. If Shin needed advice the first person he would call was Kuroda-San. And after few months, Kuroda-san would also ask Shin's opinion. Even young at age, the way Sawada thought was very mature. It always offered another way of view for the 3rd Generation Oedo Boss.

 _"I see you are back, Shin-Kun. Will you stay?"_ Kuroda-san asked him.

Shin nodded at him, with a light smile on his face. _"As I told you, I will stay!"_ Shin admitted.

Before Shin left for Africa he had enrolled in The University of Tokyo. Honestly he didn't know if he would ever attend. But as Kuroda-san had suggested him, he had nothing to lose. Those months that those two were talking, Shin made up his mind to attend the Faculty of Law Course.

 _"Starts are always hard, ... it can lead you to failure or success. In each way you will get your answer. Not trying at all, is a shame. Even if you fail, you can always, start over again!"_ Kuroda-san responded.

Sawada agreed with his words. After all Yankumi had said that to them many times: _"It was alright to fail. You can start over again!"_. Shin once more smiled thinking of yankumi's serious face, while saying that.

 _"_ Yankumi...? _"_ Shin asked Kuroda-San.

 _"_ Shirokin Gakuen has closed down. She is still working with those kids in the Island.. Should I tell her ..? _"_ Kuroda-San asked.

 _"_ No... _"_ Sawada said with a serious face.

He and Kuroda-san talked for a bit more. Afterwards Shin gave a good bye bow to Kuroda-san and left. Seeing Kumiko's Grandfather, and talking with him, was refreshing for Shin.

The endless talks with Yankumi's grand father, where a secret. Sawada asked.. almost begged Kuroda-San not to involve Yankumi or anyone else. Maybe talking about Yankumi would made it harder to forget. Also Kuroda-San thought it was wiser if they didn't share with anyone that they were talking. So it remained a secret.

So, the next 2 and a half years passed with Yamaguchi teaching far away from Tokyo and Shin studying law. Both were facing their futures, and working hard. Sawada kept meeting Kuroda-san, more often. He had learned more about the Oedo family business. Help in few cases, if he could. At weekends he spend his time with Uchi, and Noda. They were helping out Kuma with the shop. They would get in troubles some times. Although they were adults now, but they didn't change that much.

Through some twist of fate, live took another turn. Yankumi was offered a job as a teacher in Kurogin Gakuen High school. At the same time, Sawada got a scholarship and internship on his last semester in Oxford university. Once again their path would cross, but they didn't meet. 'Unmei' (Fate) had other plans for both of them.

The day Sawada was in the airport catching his flight to England. Yamaguchi was coming back to Tokyo. They were so close, but they didn't meet. Sawada sad, confused and unsure walked into the plane. And Yamaguchi with hope and excitement was walking out...

 _(( continuing in Chapter 2... ))_


	2. Chapter Two: Kudo Hiroki & the rival

_**Author's Note:**_

* * *

 _ **We made it to chapter two. It's around Season 2, episode 8. Yabuki helps Kuma. Sawada comes back for few days only. He meets Yakumi face to face, but...**_

 _ **I will try to explain why Shin, choose to become a lawyer. I will add few more characters, that will play a major part later in our story. Kudo Hiroki, and Shinohara Tomoya (**_ **Shin's Rival).** _ **I set Kudo and Shinohara based the manga and not the drama, it gave me more ideas to work with.**_

* * *

 _ **Chapter Two: Kudo Hiroki & The Rival**_

* * *

A former student at Shirokin Gakuen, Kudo Hiroki, joined a Yakuza gang and tries to frame the Oedo family for his deeds. Although Yankumi dealt with him years ago. Kudo never overcome the vendetta he had towards Shin and Kumiko. After he was released from prison, he was thinking it was pay back time.

Sawada after hearing from Kumiko's grandpa that Hiroki started causing troubles again. He took the first plane back to Tokyo. Since Kudo main target was Shin, he run to face him. Troubling Kuroda-san or Yankumi, was out of the question. After all Shin was like that, he would never let anyone hurt anyone close to him. He would protect them. He would deal with his own matters.

At the same time Kuma faced his own problems with Loan Sharks. Kuma, as Shin, had the same thought _'face his problems on his own'_. Since Yankumi was back teaching at Kurogin Gakuen, Kuma would not bother her. "She has now her own students to take care. I am a grown up. I will deal with my issues." was Kumai thinking. Since the Loan Sharks appeared that thought become stronger. Thankfully, Yabuki was around and helped Kuma with the shop at that time. Kuma would never, involve a student, to his affairs. But, after Yabuki found out about Kuma's problems, he couldn't let him be. He started hanging around with him, and helping at the shop. And to keep an eye on him.

Meanwhile, Sawada plane was landing at Narita airport. His hair were now shorter. The color was back to natural black. His shoulder and back looked stronger, as he was a member in boxing club in the university. Dressed casual, with the same emotionless look on his face he arrived home. Greeted his parents, had dinner with them. Natsumi was now studying in New York. Shin spoke with her every now and then. It was his parents he had not seen for months, since he was in Oxford.

After dinner, his next stop was to Kudo. He had found out from Kuroda-san were his base was. Although Kuroda-san told him not to go face him alone. Shin, would not listen. He got Kudo by surprise as he was walking towards the office. Shin's piercing eyes glared at Kudo.

" _Long time not seen Kudo"_ Shin spoke serious in a soft but high tone, as he was leaning against the office wall.

" _Saw.. Sawada, you... here"_ Hiroki asked with a surprised face.

" _I found out your are creating chaos … I thought you were done with those kind of things? What happened?"_ Shin asked him half serious and half worried. After all Kudo was an old friend of his. Maybe his actions have become more mischievous, but still it was someone Shin knew.

" _Nothing. I just leveled up Sawada! Why ...did I scare you?"_ he asked with a ironic and devilish smile on his face.

" _Kudo don't ... Just don't! Keep your hands off my people."_ Shin said and walked away with out waiting at him to answer back. It was a clear warning. Sawada didn't need to say anything else, Kudo knew he was not kidding around.

It was night already when Sawada was walking near the park. Few minutes away was Komai's ramen shop. Shin haven't seen his friend for a while now. He missed Kuma a lot, and had the feeling he was into trouble. He felt into deep thoughts, as the next person he thought about was Yankumi. Shin's feelings didn't changed, even if it was 3 years he had not seen Yankumi. His heart would bit fast only in the small change of meeting her. But, he was avoiding that thought. He knew, he still knew... yankumi would see him as her student nothing more. After all he was still a student.

 _'A student ..'_ he thought as he froze behind a tree. In the middle of the main path of the park. There were people talking. In front was Kuma, behind him Kumiko and some younger people Shin didn't know. _' Yankumi...'_ he thought and he broke down. His body could not move, as he noticed Kuma and yankumi fighting.

" _Are they threading you to close down?"_ a familiar voice asked.

" _Why didn't you ask me for help earlier?"_ Kumiko asked again.

" _That has nothing to do with you!"_ answered Kuma angry. _"_ _Don't kid around.. You are nosy..yankumi... you are not my school teacher any more."_ Kuma made it clear.

 _'Threading.. Kuma..'_ Shin unfroze and took a step forward. His friend seemed in trouble how could he hide. _' you are not my school teacher any more...'_ made Shin freeze again. ' _Indeed Yankumi is not more our teacher... my teacher.. we haven't talk for ever... we are... more like... strangers..'_ Shin thoughts took him down the hill. He turned around and walked away. He knew yankumi would help kuma if needed. For now he was longing for some air. He would deal with Kuma's issues later.

Dawn found Sawada still awake, with his thoughts messed up and more complicated that before. It seemed he not only forgot Yankumi, but his feelings had become stronger. His heart was in pain, pain that he could not share with anyone. Shin again was alone as always. He had people to talk, to have good time. But in the end, he was all alone again, as he was years ago.

He reached Kumas place at noon, to find out that Kumiko, her grandpa, Yabuki and Odagiri had helped him. Kuma was surprised to see his friend after so long. He knew Shin was studying abroad. But they last time they talked Shin didn't tell him he had any plans to return.

" _Shin … why, when did you..arrived?"_ Kuma said as he was serving ramen at Odagiri and Yabuki.

Shin nodded and sat down with them. " _I am back for few days Kuma. Something came up. Don't tell anyone you saw me.."_ Shin explained to Kuma.

" _Yankumi, she will be here soon. She helped me again Shin. She insists that she will be our home teacher for ever."_ Kuma said happily.

" _I am glad, Kuma, she helped. I didn't make on time to help you. But as long you have Yankumi around, I will feel at ease."_ Shin said as he stood up. _"_ _I have to go Kuma. I will see you later"_ he murmured.

" _Yankumi? You know Yamaguchi?"_ Odagiri asked Shin.

" _Sawada, and me were her first students. Shin.. Odagiri and Yabuki are yankumi's students. Like us they cause all trouble for her.."_ Kuma went on explaining.

But Shin was not in the mood to listen. He was trying to avoid Kumiko. _" I have to go. Please don't tell yankumi you saw me..."_ he asked for a favor. They agreed with him. His serious face made it clear he meant it. And with half wave as good bye Shin vanished.

Hours later, Kuma was on his way to drop a order close to school. The school had ended and Yamaguchi was walking back home day dreaming and not feeling very well. Since last night she was with high fever. But with Kuma's problem she didn't have any time to take any medicine. She pause when someone blocked her way. It was Kudo, with few of his new friends, holding a blade on his right hand.

" _Long time not seen... 3D home teacher. I am here to take a small walk with you."_ Hiroki threaten her.

He and his thugs were not any major threat for Yankumi. She had dealt with worse. She dodged the attacks and hit them back making them met the ground with one of her hits. But her last punch never managed to reach the person she was aiming. Her high fever kicked in and she fainted against Kudo's feet. Luckily Kuma saw everything. He called Sawada, as Kudo picked her up and dragged her into his car.

" _Yankumi... Kuma if I am not back in half an hour go and get Kuroda-san..."_ Shin mumbled worried and ended the call.

All his effort to keep Yankumi away from Kudo and the mess he created went in vein. He felt more responsible as he cause Kumiko more trouble. But right now first priority was to get her out of there. He reached Kudo's place, Kudo was already heading out, leaving only one guard to watch over yankumi. After he left, Sawada pushed into the office. The guard, taller, stronger and much heavier than Shin was surprised as Shin stormed in. He kicked the door open and attacked at him. It was clear that Shin become stronger over the years. But still the guard managed to kick his rips many times. Shin smashed him against the wall few times making him fall down.

" _Yankumi .."_ he said worried and run towards her. He gently picked her up and checked if she was alright. Shin noticed she was burning in high fever. There were no blood or cuts. " _That makes sense.."_ he lipped, as he figured out that cause of her fever she must have fainted. Shin could still read Yankumi and her actions, as he did years ago. He picked her up in piggyback, and walked with her outside half injured.

Yankumi still unconscious only whispered _"_ _Shinohara-sama.."_ making Shin looking her angry. _'What was she thinking... Shinohara.. who … '_ he thought mad. He know who Shinohara was. He also knew Yankumi had a crush at him. ' _That damn lawyer.. '_ he went on thinking. Shinohara was the lawyer for the Oedo Clan. As a way to repay what he feels is a debt to Kumiko's grandfather, he became their attorney. Kumiko has been smitten with him for a long time. Shin found out about him, since the first time he visited Yankumi's room. There was picture of him, next to a picture of her with her parents, and a picture of the 3D students of Shirokin Gakuen. Shin knew back then it was someone important to her. Also while talking with her grandfather, he found out that 'Shinohara-sama' would be a tough rival. It was that what got Shin into law school after all.

But his thoughts soon ended as Kudo and his thugs were back. Shin softly lay Kumiko down and stood above her protecting her. Those thugs were too many for Shin. Shin was facing the ground filled with cuts and blood. But, all ended well since Kuma informed Testu and Minoru, and they come to their aid and they were saved. Kudo managed to escape and went on hiding. We will meet him years later, were he will be stronger and cause more problems.

Sawada stood up as Shinohara come out of the car with Kumiko's grandfather. It was a rare occasion to see Shinohara together with Kuroda-san, since he was mostly away dealing with things. Shin looked at Tomoya and murmured _"_ _You come to late … I saved her..."_ and then walked away leaving yankumi to be carried home by Shinohara. Shin gave a low bow to Kurada-san and by passed them hurt and bleeding. " _Don't tell anything about these to Yamaguchi.."_ he said wile walking away. Kumiko's grandfather was confused, he started thinking something was going on. He almost figured out why Shin would act like that.

Tomoya, who was carrying now Kumiko back home, felt sorry about Shin. _"That unlucky brat..."_ he said. _"Why is he acting like that?"_ he was wondering _" Is it so hard to face yankumi?"_ But Tomoya already know the answer. He knew how Kumiko thought of her students. And since Shin was, a student of hers, there was no way she would see Shin in another way. _'But, then again why did he has to hide that he saved her? Young people... i cannot get them at all'_ Shinohara thought.

Days later, Yankumi was feeling better and returned at school. As about Kudo's incident no one told her, who saved her. So, she went on worrying about her students and the new issues they faced. Shin, after not being able to track Kudo down, went back to finish his studies. Again fate was against them. Maybe, Shin was able to see Kumiko, able to save her, but only to make him realize how much in love he really was. And how hard it became to face his feelings.

 _(( continuing in Chapter 3... ))_


	3. Chapter Three: The Young Red Lion Master

_**Author's Note:**_

* * *

 _ **I will try to explain what Shin and Kumiko were doing those three years, before Sawatari Goro searched Kumiko to work at Akado High School.**_

 _ **Also, Kumiko's Grandfather will find out about Shin being in love with Kumiko.**_

* * *

 _ **Chapter Three: The Young Red Lion Master**_

* * *

Kumiko works no more at Kurosin Gokuen. 3D class has long graduated and took their own path. Yankumi lives now in southern islands and teaches foreigners. She misses her old days. After all, she was always fond to teach high school kids. Fate brought always the most problematic in her way. No one else, but her could deal with them and honestly help them. Shin had also graduated from law school, and was back at Tokyo. He worked for a small law company, with his main goal to save money and finish his Master Degree in Law. Sawada arrived back in Tokyo, one day after Yamaguchi had left for Southern Islands. They did not manage to meet each other.

He worked for two years in the law company to get experience. Oddly, but true he lived now with the Oedo family. Since he needed a place to stay, Kumiko's grandfather invited him to stay with them. He spent long hours with Kuroda-san and the others. He also became a great help to Shinohara, and interfered many times with Oedo family business. He started to be know as Young Master or The Young Red Lion Master, around the Oedo parts. But since Shin still doesn't want Yankumi to find out. So, everyone kept it as a big secret. People started to know about a new person in the family that helped a lot. He was known as The Young Red Lion Master, but few new it was actually Shin-kun. Even Yankumi heart about him, from Minoru. There was not way Minoru would keep a secret. But thankfully, he never revealed that the young master, was actually Shin.

Almost 6 years had passed since he had graduated from high school. 6 years since he found out he was in love with yankumi. The only thing that had change was, that now he was madly in love with her. The years that passes only made him see, how much he loved Kumiko. And, now being close to her family and understanding more of the way she was brought up, made her more valuable to Shin. Deep down his mind, he wants to meet yankumi. He needs to tell her how he feels. But again, he is scared, as he knows … and knows it well he will only see him as a student.

 _'Maybe if I wait some more. If I get my Master Degree. If I become a respected adult.'_ his thought many nights. He kept the image of Kumiko admiring Shinohara, and Kuroda-san, that he wanted to become such a respectful man. So, Yankumi could relay on him. All those years, he noticed that Yankumi was a great help towards many. Maybe there should be someone there for her too. He knew, Yankumi had all the Oedo clan in her care. That made it more difficult for Shin. As the serious Shin with the laid-back attitude, needed to become stronger and wiser. Or at least so he thought.

The day he had to leave again was there. Those two years passed really fast. Shin actually had fun those years. He felt being part of a family, while living with Kumiko's grandfather and the rest. He felt again more like his old self, as he had people to care about. Caring about his friends, was always a must for Shin. Maybe he wasn't meeting them every day. But they met each other very often. That made loner Shin, brighter again. Maybe he couldn't say about his feeling for Kumiko, but they talked about a variety of things.

The night before his leave, Kuroda-san asked Shin to have a private talk. It seemed that finally Kuroda found out that Shin was in love. After all he could meet him every day. And it was not long when he also found out with who he was in love with. Kuroda-san felt he should speak to Shin, since Shin had become more like a son to him. The Oedo Leader, never had a son. He had people close to him, that was more than family. But nothing close to a son.

Shin had packed his belongings and had clean his room. These time leaving Japan was tougher than other times. There were many things that were connecting him. Before visiting Kuroda-san he said a warm goodbye to everyone, and reminded them to keep his visit there a secret. Then he made himself in the main area, were Kuroda-san was sitting and waiting for Shin. He knelt and sat on his knees in a formal way.

" _Kuroda-san you asked to see me?"_ he lipped with a serious face.

" _Shin-kun, before you leave once again. There are few matters we have to talk about. "_ the Oedo Leader explained.

" _Such us?"_ Shin asked curious. He thought Kuroda-san would want to say him goodbye, but know he was claiming to talk serious matter with him.

" _Shin-kun, I have known you since you were Yankumi's student. People at that age, usually want to run away from problems. But that was not your case. You had the sharpness and courage to deal with those."_ Kuroda-san uttered _"Even if they grow older, few of them stand close to their believes, and fight to become better human. You again do... But life passes faster than you think, Shin-kun."_

Sawada nodded confused _"Kuroda-san are you trying to flatter me or you to tell me something?"_

" _Knowing you for so long, talking with you and having you around.. you are part of these family. Living under the same roof, breathing the same air, eating and laughing and spending time together. Isn't what family is?"_ Kuroda-san stated _" As family now I will tell you these: Don't keep everything to yourself. Share your feelings. Don't hold in you, thoughts and emotions that are held back will burn you slowly."_

A soft breeze filled the room, and few second silent took over, before Kumiko's grandfather went on revealing _" Kumiko would always express her mind. If she was sad, she would cry. If she was happy, she would laugh. If she needed advice she would ask. On the other hand you Shin-kun. If you're angry indeed everyone will be able to see that. But all other emotions can be hidden behind your emotionless face. So, It was hard to understand how much really Kumiko meant to you. And mostly how much you were in love with her.!"_

Sawada froze once more, there was no reactions to hide his surprise on his face. Hiding that he was in love with Kumiko and fooling The Oedo Leader, would not work here. But also admitting it was harder. It took sometime until he gathered his left energy to answer back.

" _I... Me... Indeed I am in love with her. But there is nothing to worry about. .. Yankumi-sensai sees me as her student, and there will not be any mix..."_ he tried to explain.

But he was cut off, as Kuroda-san spoke _"I am not worried that you are in love with Kumiko. I am worried you have kept it so long as a secret. I know what person you are Shin-kun. I don't find anything offensive in the way you treated Kumiko and these family. But I am really worried about you. And if Kumiko knew, she would be worried too."_

He sighted _"Shin-kun, seeing my people in pain, is also painful for me. I will not interfere in your private life, but don't keep feelings closed in for long time. And don't be gone for long. I will wait to see you soon back."_

Sawada was speechless, there was someone that paid attention to him. There was someone that read his emotions. And lastly there was someone he could share these feelings. Shin felt more blissful, knowing Kuroda-san. _"I will deal with those, and I will not let those feelings rust in me. But not right now. I need to finished what I started. And I need to be able to stand in frond of Yankumi stronger and braver."_ he declared.

" _Maybe, things are more serious than I thought Shin-kun. I am still worried about you."_ he said gazing at the young man.

" _Do not worry Kuroda-san. I will call you often, and we will talk. I will take my leave now. I have a plane to catch."_ Sawada ended the talk trying to ensure him he was alright.

" _Have a save trip. But we will talk again. I will keep these between us, since I know you will want it that way. But if I find out things get hurtful and painful for you, I will not keep it that way."_ Kuroda-san disclosed.

" _I thought love that isn't hurtful or painful, isn't love at all."_ Shin answered and with a formal bowed said goodbye to the Oedo Leader and left.

The same night, Shin took the plane to USA. He was accepted in Harvard University. Worlds Number 1 university and Law department. After working two years so hard he had saved all the money he needed to finish his Master there. He would only return to Tokyo, after he had graduated. And he made up his mind to work for Kuroda-san. He also has decided, next time he was in Tokyo he would face Yankumi.

The next day, in the Oedo family was another surprise. Kumiko was back. Sawatari Goro that now worked at Akado High School as a vice principal, looked for her and offered her a job there. The problematic class 3-D, that no one could handle, was a job only yankumi could deal with.

" _Kumiko ?"_ a confused voice would be heard as she opened the door and walked in.

Kuroda-san was really happy to see his grand daughter again. But he also notice the kind of game fate was playing with them. Those years when ever Shin was back, Kumiko was away. And when Shin was studying abroad, Kumiko was in Tokyo.

 _(( continuing in Chapter 4...))_


	4. Chapter Four: The Meeting

_**Author's Note:**_

 _ **Main chapter. Finally Shin meets Kumi for the first time after 8 years and their story begins.**_

 _ **It will have some dramatic moments, but after all it's Shin meeting Kumi after long time.**_

 _ **Time is set one month after the movie, summer break. Shin is finally back. And Kumiko will not go anywhere these time.**_

 _ **Note: You may have noticed I changed Shinohara character as the yakuza lawyer, and not as the policeman that he was in Gokusen 1 live action. Keeping Shinohara and Kudo character more based the manga, and not the live action.**_

* * *

 _ **Chapter Four: The Meeting**_

* * *

Those two years, that Shin was studying abroad, Yankumi went through a lot. Her students from Akado High School (formal and current ones), faced many troubles. Things got worse when Kazama, is accused for being involved in an illegal drug transaction. Yamaguchi that always helped her students, and believed in them try to find out the truth behind that incident. To make matter worse a government member is involved. But after uniting force with her students, and broadcasting the true identity of the governor, everything is resolved.

A month had passed since that incident, and everyone was on summer break. Yankumi was still working at Akado High School, as the home teacher of 3D class. Takasugi Reita remained the leader of 3D class. He and the rest of the students kept Yankumi busy even in summer break. Sawatari Goro remained as the School Vice Principal in Akado High School. Sawatari after hiring Yankumi, he ended up also hiring formal English teacher Fujiyama Shizuka and Odagiri Ryu. They would start working in Akado Hight School after the summer break.

Around the same time, Kudo Hiroki was planning to come back. He wasn't hiding anymore, and he became the leader of yakuza clan in Osaka. He has been mingled in many illegal actions, and has started to become a threat to Oedo family. Although, no one knew yet who really was involved. Also the incident that happened a month ago, was the doing of Kudo. And he is planning more hateful actions against the Oedo family.

Considering, that lately there were many threats against the Oedo family, and that Sawada had graduated. He finally made up his mind to come back. Even if Kuroda-san never revealed the issues the Oedo family was lately facing, Shinohara kept Shin updated. Only going back, meant that he had to face yankumi. And that part was more scarier, than any other threat.

" _Alright, Shinohara! I have finished after all with my studies here. So, I should be back in two or three days."_ he informed Shinohara _"Let Kuroda-san know."_

" _I knew it, that you would come back. Kurosa-san told us, to keep you out of these. You had enough things to deal with. But you are part of these family after all, I could not do that. Where will you stay?"_ Shinohara asked.

Sawada cracked a smile _"I know exactly, why you would call me back. But what ever the reason, I am glad you warned me. Although, it will raise many questions, I will stay with the Oedo family. Isn't my room there still? Just don't tell Yamaguchi how deep I am involved with the Oedo Family."_ he notified Shinohara and ended the call.

Shin was in more troubles now, than before. He didn't only need to face Yankumi after so long. He also had to tell her about his feelings. And that he some how became part of the Oedo family. That he worked for them, and that he was the Young Red Lion Master. _'How on earth did I manage to make matter more confusing.'_ he thought as he placed his mobile phone on his desk and sat down. ' _But I have no more excuses left. I will take a step forward each time, and face my future.'_ he agreed with himself; keeping in mind the last words Koruda-san told him before he left from Tokyo.

The next morning he was already on the plane, departing from Boston. All those years, he had traveled and lived in Africa, in England, even in USA,... He met all kind of people, powerful and none, business men, governors and yankuza … but none of them could compare to Yankumi. The question he had asked years ago, _'how in love he really was with Yankumi?'_ could be answered now. There was none else for Shin, only Yankumi. The years they were apart, all the adventures, all the experience he gathered, were cool, and he was glad he went through it. But, nothing change, his feelings were the same for Yankumi, deeper, more mature. And _'Why he was so madly in love with her?',_ now he could answer that too. _'To love someone you don't need a reason. So, if the reason is gone, then will you love also being gone... I love her, because Yankumi is Yankumi._ ' he manage to conclude.

Loner Shin was finally back to Tokyo. He was older now, but his appearance was mostly the same. His hair was typically parted with the right side nearly covering his eyes, as it used too. It was only shorter, and natural black. His face looked more mature, but was take breathing as before. His body, slender, with some muscles, nothing to puffy or gross. He was wearing jeans, sneakers and a black shirt. Shin dressed casually, only when in work he would dress with a black suit. His personality, was the same flawless as before, smart, great fighter, serious with an a laid-back attitude, and a emotionless face. Caring for his friends, reading people easily, and hard working. A Loner, that had found his way back home.

And home he was. After 14 hours, in a nonstop flight from Boston to Tokyo with JAL airlines, he was home. He turned his mobile phone on. Grabbed his rucksack. And headed to the Oedo place. He only hoped he would not pumped into Yankumi immediately. _'How will I face her'_ he was still worried while he was getting closer. The people around the Oedo Family, recognized Shin. _"Young Master is back"... "Welcome back Red Master" … "How have you been.."_ everyone asked. Sawada felt more uneasy, he greeted everyone and walked faster as he could. He entered the Oedo Household, and placed his rucksack on the floor, taking a deep breath.

Minoru, that was in the main hallway, was the first one that saw Shin. He run towards him, and bear hugged him while lifting him up. _"Shin-kun.. You are back..Welcome back.."_ he yelled in excitement. Shin didn't manage to answer him, as Tetsu was the second one seeing Shin. The happy yells and the hugs, went on for few minutes. They greeted each other, and talked about Shin trip back home. Minoru was so happy he almost dragged Shin inside and placed him to sit at the main seat, like he was the head of the family. Tetsu brought sake, and food. Everyone sat down, happily.

Moments later, the door opened and the Oedo Boss entered. He was surprised to find Shin there. He gazed at Shin confusing. Shin tilted his head, as he stood up and gave a formal bow at Kuroda-san. He walked in and sat next to Sawada, still confusing. _"Did you finished with you studies, Shin-kun? When did you arrived? Where are you staying?"_ Kuroda-san asked. The question made it clear to Shin, that Shinohara didn't informed him, that Sawada was coming back. Neither that he was staying there.

" _My plane landed few hours ago. I am done with my studies since June. I was hopping I could stay here. If my room is still available."_ Shin filled Kuroda-San in. He didn't revealed anything about Shinohara. Maybe he had his own reasons for not telling Kuroda-san. Shin would ask him later. There was no need to tell on him. He would never flick on someone.

Kumiko's grandfather even confused he was happy to see Shin. And happier that Shin would stay with them. Staying with them meant he would finally meet Kumiko, after so many years. That made the old man very happy. _"Kumiko works still in_ _Akado High School. Even if they are now on Summer Break, but she didn't go anywhere."_ Kuroda-san teased him.

" _I am aware of that."_ Shin-kun said as he was hiding again his emotions behind his poker face. Honestly he wanted to ask where Yankumi was. But he was so scared that he could not from any words. The beat of his heart rise more and more, and seemed more stressful than he thought it could be.

Meanwhile, as Shin and Ryuichiro were still talking, Yankumi had finished eating her ramen. She was having dinner at Kuma's Ramen Shop, with Kazama, Odagiri and Reita. Those three got in troubles again earlier with a locals today, they helped out in a charity event. Yankumi was very proud, loud as her naive self. She was so happy and emotionally charged, eating with some of her formal and currently students. _"Omaira (your guys) made me so happy today."_ Yankumi said _"I will buy you more ramen ...order what ever you like.!"_ Odagiri and Kazama laughed asking her _"Do you have the money to pay for that?"_ since they knew yankumi actions well. _"Maybe only Ramen.. Kuma get them only some Ramen?"_ she suggested, while leaving everyone speechless.

" _Yankumi never changes."_ said Kuma and brought them some more Ramen. _"She has her clueless moments, since the first day I met her."_ he want on saying. While thinking of the older days, he thought about Shin. _"I haven't spoken with Shin for some time now."_ Kuma just said with out giving it a thought.

" _Shin.."_ murmured Yankumi confused _" Aaaa Sawada you mean" s_ he smiled thinking of him. _" I have not seeing him for years. I have no idea what he is doing. I hope he is doing well."_ she said.

Kuma nodded as he remembered the time when Shin asked him not reveal anything to Yankumi. Something, sounded now strange to Kumai. ' _Why would he not want Yankumi to find out'._ Thinking of way back of Shin's reaction, suddenly made seance to Kuma. _'Omg was he in love with Yankumi'_ he thought and the surprised expression showed at his face.

" _It's getting late, guys you should go back home. Don't get in any troubles."_ Kumiko said after paying Kuma and walking back home.

On her way home, her mind was stuck on a name _'Sawada'_. She remembered Sawada very well, like time has not passed. He was one of her special students. Yankumi recalled how well he knew her. How easy it was for Shin to read her. She smiled, hopping he was doing alright. _'I never looked for him, to see how he was doing.'_ she thought. After all Knowing Sawada how smart and capable he was, he would be alright. Her thoughts stopped as she was back home. Laughs, talks and being up late, made Yankumi think they had guests.

She removed her shoes, before entering (genkan), and walked in. Shin and her Grandfather were talking at the time. She pause few steps, from where the men were sitting. Minoru and Tetsu, were fighting like always. Yankumi's gaze stopped at Sawada. She blinked several times, looking at the man sitting next to her Grandfather. He looked familiar, a older version of Sawada. She was puzzled. _'Sawada, how on earth?_ ' she though as she took a step closer. She took of her glasses off, and rubbed her eyes confusing. Minoru and Tetsu, as they saw Ojou, stopped fighting.

" _Ojou"_ mumbled Minoru guilty, like he had done something wrong.

" _Sawada!"_ Yankumi yelled twice and attacked Shin pushing her hands against his chests. She reacted like she would, after seeing her students after long time. A big smile was on her face, as she saw a old student of hers.

The voice of Yankumi, yelling Shin's name, made him shut down. His mind explode, his heart burned, and his heartbeats rise up. He was finally seeing Yankumi. He, didn't have much time to react. As Yankumi was all over him. Hitting him friendly, and mixing his hair, as she would always do to all her students. Shin remained sitting, he had not energy left to stand up. His voice was shivering. His face didn't show any emotions, not because he wanted it, but emotional shock was to big for him to react. He manage only to phrase few words "Yankumi... Long time not seen!" and avoided to looked at her. He knew, if he would stare at her that moment his heart would stop.

Kuroda-san, smiled at his Granddaughter. _"Kumiko, let the boy breathe. He will not go anywhere!"_ he said with a soft voice. He knew well, how Shin felt at that moment. And he could see how hard it was for Shin. Kuroda-san had told him back then. But, at the time being he could not do anything to ease Shin pain, only to make Kumiko step back few steps and let him breathe.

Yankumi sat down next to Shin. She was super happy to see Sawada. But she was also confused what brought him at her house. And not only that, but why he was sitting with everyone and talking so casually. She knew that Sawada had a good relationship with her grandpa and the others. But since when were they so close.

" _Sawada-kun, you are back from Africa? I am so proud of you, you come to see your old teacher"_ Yankumi asked him as she was still attacking at his hair.

Shin didn't mind her messing up his hair. Since it was Yankumi touching him, it was worthy. But the feeling that she was still seeing him as her student made him angry at that moment. But being angry, worked well for him. He manage to calm down. His voice returned back to normal. At least he could looked now at her, and answer back.

" _I come back from Africa half a year after we graduated from_ _Shirokin Gakuen."_ Shin stormed against her" _After so many years, there was no possibility I would still be there, Clueless Yankumi."_ It felt like Shin was attacking her like the first day they meet in Shirokin Gakuen. _"And Yamaguchi I didn't come to see you. I am living here."_ he said seriously and walked outside to get some air. Shin needed to breathe. Seeing so suddenly yankumi, made lose his coolness. He was angry, but he could not tell her why. And even if he would explain to her, it was not Yankumi's fault. Everything started and ended with him, and the feeling he had for her.

Kumiko glanced at Sawada astonished "Sawada, whats wrong?" she asked, while she watched him run outside. "Why does he sound so angry with me? .. Me Clueless..." Yankumi yelled and stood up pissed off. Her grandfather tried to stopped her but it was already to late, she was already running after Shin to confront him.

Sawada leaned against the front wall, trying to calm down. Even angry, and with messy hair. Shin looked cool and amazing, as he was resting against the wall. He shook his head in disparate _'Why on earth would I attack Yankumi like that'_ he thought.

He thought wasn't even ended as Kumiko blasted out with her pissed off attitude. He pushed shin against the wall fired up _"Sawada, bring it on what is the problem?"_

Shin watched at her and could not but smile. He hadn't seen an angry Yankumi for ages. He missed her, he missed her a lot. _"Why are you so fired up?"_ he asked her calmly now.

" _Sawada, if you want to fight. Bring it on!"_ yankumi asked him again _"Why did you attacked me like that?"_

 _'I missed her'_ Shin thought again. The calm act, the cool attitude, he could no longer play like that. He raised his arms and grabbed Yankumi. Shin wrapped his hands around her, giving her a tight hug. _"I missed you"_ he said with a low voice as he went on hugging her. For Shin time pause. Hugging Yankumi, he waited for so long. Everything he was through seemed worthy at that moment.

Yankumi, calmed down. Of course he had missed her student. But it was not as dramatic as Shin saw it. "I missed you too, Sawada." she reply at him still confusing. The 'Sawada' she knew was never acting like that. 'Maybe things happened.' Kumiko made up her mind and wait give Sawada time to explain.

The hug went on for few more minutes. It was Kumiko the one who broke the hug. It started made her feel uncomfortable. She lean against the wall, next to Shin. _"So what happened?"_ she asked serious at him _"Indeed I find myself clueless. But you have to explain Sawada."_ She gazed back at him waiting to explain his reactions in side the house. And why he was acting like that.

Shin nodded, he knew the way he reacted it made no sense to clueless yankumi. She could guess everything, but that Shin spend those 8 years falling madly in love with her, never would reach her. _"Yankumi, I come to see you. That is true."_ Shin admitted honestly " _There are many things that you don't know. But I will need time to explain. For now let me be. I promise I don't plan to keep any secrets anymore"_

" _Kumiko let him rest. He had a long journey."_ Kuroda-san voiced as he was walking towards them. _"Shin-kun is staying with us. He needed a place to stay, and I let him stay here."_

Yankumi had more questions to ask. But since already Shin looked beaten down, and it was late. She agreed with her grandpa. She once more shuffled Shin's hair and smiled _"Sawada you become so Ka-wa-ii"_

Shin smiled telling her to shut up and walked inside. He gave a small thank you node at Kuroda-san and stepped into his room, closing the door behind him.

The night to come, was a stillness silent night. Shin, was one step closer to Yankumi. Everything seemed so messed up at that time. But on the other hand it was the biggest step, he manage to do after so many year. He not only saw Yankumi, he not only hugged her, but he also lived in the same house as her. Shin sounded like a little boy in love. Soon, he had close his eyes and manage to sleep a light and deep sleep.

Yankumi, also went to her room to rest. She didn't stay around asking questions. Seeing how serious Sawada and her Grandpa were, she agreed to give them time to explain. After all tomorrow would be a new day and they would be able to talk then. Kumiko closed her lights in her room and lay against her bed. She thought about Sawada, the years when she was teaching him. There were so many questions more to ask Sawada. But soon Yankumi was also sleeping. The rest would be answered tomorrow, or at least some of it...

 _(( continuing in chapter 5...))_


	5. Chapter Five: Hope Rises up

**_Author's Note:_**

* * *

 ** _✘ Yay! We made it to Chapter 5!_**

 ** _✘ Shin has a lot to explain in these Chapter. Of course not everything, because it will take the suspense away._**

 ** _✘ Also, Yankumi slowly (real slowly) will start noticing Shin. She will still think of him as her student. They need to go through a lot, to have a change of heart._**

 ** _✘ These Chapter may sound a bit boring. Just wanted Shin and Kumi to have some time together._**

* * *

 _ **Chapter Five: Hope Rises up❢**_

* * *

" _Ojou!"_ Minoru called Yankumi with his goofy voice. "Tetsu, she isn't waking up?" he went on telling him.

" _Minoru, it's already 9 o'clock. She told us to wake her up."_ Tetsu explained.

It was a typical morning in Oedo Family Home. With Tetsu and Minoru, trying to waking up Yankumi. Few minutes later, and with a lot of effort Kumiko had woken up. She was angry at Minoru, since she was having a good dream and it was ruined now. After she woke up, they run to have some breakfast.

" _Natsume-sensai ..."_ she said with a sad naive voice thinking of her dream.

Yankumi always, would have a light crash. Like the time she worked at Shirokin Gakuen it was that policeman. The crash only lasted until she found her next work at Kurogin Gakuen. Then she fell in love with that other teacher from another school. But, it become old history since she started working at Akado High School. Now she had again a new crash with the school's doctor, Natsume Seichi. Her family, and students never took her serious. After all it was Yankumi, how serious would she be about love.

She walked at the main area, were everyone was sitting, and having breakfast. Yankumi was drying her hair with a towel and still thinking of Nastume-sensai. She was wearing a white shirt and a dark blue tracksuit. Her mind still spacing out, she was mumbling and sat down. _"Nastume-sensai.."_ she muttered with a pervert smile _"No.. no I cannot say .. that.."_

" _Just call him!"_ a serious voice said.

Yankumi nodded her head and agreed "Yes, I should call him... eh?" she startled and stop her daydreaming. She noticed she was already sitting with everyone and having breakfast.

"Sawada!" she jumped surprised "You are awake!" she commented.

"Baka!" Shin whispered at her and smiled drinking some of his coffee.

Shin had already woken up since 6 am. He was a light sleeper, he went late to bed and always woke up early. He had already met with Shinohara and had a talk with him. Shin asked him, why he didn't inform Kuroda-san that he was coming back. And he also needed to know more details of the lately threating messages and events against the Oedo family. Shinohara explained that Kuroda-san didn't want to drag him in these mess. That things were more serious than other times. So, he kept Shin's arrival secret. And about the new threats he only explained shortly, since there was a lot to talk, but now was not the time.

Sawada acted naturally, like nothing had happened last night. He knew that Yankumi soon would start asking questions. Some of those he would answer easy, the rest he had no idea how to answer. Minoru and Tetsu were again fighting over a piece of meat. Kuroda-san was enjoying his breakfast. And Kumiko although she promised to take matter slow, she couldn't any more avoiding and not ask any questions.

" _Sawada-kun..."_ she asked trying to act sweet _"what were you up all these time?"_

Shin hid his cracked smile behind his palm. He recognized Yankumi's sweet talk, and that it was questions time. Shin nodded his head agreeing, mostly with himself, to answer her. But, Shin was never a long talker, so he would keep it short.

" _I stayed in Africa for 6 months, doing that volunteer work. I changed my mind, and went to law school, when I came back. I work as an attorney now."_ Sawada said not including to many details.

Yankumi, was moved to see her student doing great. She started crying, and waffled Shin's hair, looking at him proudly. _"I am so proud of you Sawada!"_ she said and looked at him with her glasses foggy and steamed.

Kuroda-san and the rest started laughing at Yankumi. The view of her with the steam glasses and the proud teacher attitude was too funny. Shin, was also laughing behind his hand, but he still was showing Yankumi his poker face.

" _Tak! Don't mess with my hair, Yankumi!_ " Shin yelled serious _"I tried all morning to fix them"._

Kumiko smiled at him " _You hair is fine!"_ she said giving Shin a closer look. A small click happened and Yankumi blinked at Shin. _'Indeed'_ she thought, _'he is more than fine'._ But, she shook her head and flipped out of that thought.

Shin let it slight, smiled at Yankumi. _"Baka! You haven't change at all!"_ he said happy.

Kuroda-san kept looking at them as they were talking. Few of his worries were now settled, us Shin finally manage to meet Yankumi. He hoped that Shin-kun would find someday the courage and confess his feelings. He kept them long inside him. Also, new worries rise, with Shin now back, he feared that Shin would interfere more with their business.

❧ ✿ﻬ ✿ﻬ ✿ﻬ✿

After they were done with breakfast. Shin wanted to go and visit Kuma. He didn't see his friend for 2 years now, and missed him a lot. Yankumi, followed him as she would always do with her students. Shin, took the back alley to Kuma's place. He was trying to avoid people seeing him again, and calling him 'Young Master'. He still was trying to hide that he was the 'Young Red Lion Master.'

" _Sawada, you missed Kuma? Didn't you?"_ Yankumi teased him as she walked next to him.

Shin, walked lazily with his hands inside his pockets. He was smiling and gazing at her. Relaxed, and happy he nodded at Yankumi. _"Of course I have, Baka! I have not seen Kuma, for two years now!"_ he explained. _"Oh, right! Yankumi, how is your new 3D class doing?"_ Shin throw back at her the tease.

Yankumi with a serious face explained him, that she only manage to reach Reita and Junpei. Those were the only ones that called her yankumi. The rest, although they opened up a bit, it seemed they didn't trusted Yankumi fully.

" _It makes sense Yankumi. One day they find a total stranger, that trusts them and cares about them. It takes time to adjust in such big change. It was they same with us. I sure it was the same with Odagiri, Yanbuki, and the rest."_ Shin told her.

Kumiko agreed with him, but seconds later she noticed Shin speaking about Odagiri and Yanbuki. ' _Wait ..huh'_ she thought. _"Sawada.. you met Odagiri and Yanbuki?"_ she asked him. She started feeling the presents of Shin even more. How did he know about them. The Sawada that she had not seen for all these years, is involved more than she ever would know.

Shin, made a cranky face, as he really didn't want to talk about that with Kumiko at least not yet. _"I met them.. back then when Kumai had issues with the land sharks."_ he clarified _"we only said a 'hi'."_

" _Wait, what?"_ Yankumi jumped up _"You were here at that time? Why didn't I see you?"_

" _Don't run into conclusions, Yankumi! I was back home only for few days. I come to see Kuma, and met them. There is nothing else."_ Shin gave a half answer. Thankfully they had reached now Kuma's place, and they dropped the chat.

They stayed at Kuma's until late at noon. Shin had to share with them many stories about the strange lands he had seen. The people he had met. He also meet Ami, Kuma's wife properly these time. Yankumi also went on her hyper happy mode bothering, and tease. They all stopped only, when Reita call Yankumi.

" _Yankumi, Junpei.. was got by the cops. The will only release him if an adult comes and gets him. I had none else to call..."_ Reita said.

"You guys stay there. I will be there in a second!" Yankumi yelled and jumped up ready to storm out and go help Junpei.

Though, Shin grabbed her arm. "Wait, .. what happened?" he asked her.

"I have no time now Shin, Junpei.. is in trouble." she said a run out.

Shin, thought Junpei must be a 3D student of Akado High School. He waved at Kuma and followed Yankumi. It had been almost 8 years, that he and Yankumi run together to the aid of a friend. Shin, gazed at her smiling and went on running.

❧ ✿ﻬ ✿ﻬ ✿ﻬ✿

When they reached the police station, Reita was sitting outside. He looked worried. Reita, gave a strange look at the man that was following Yankumi, but right now he was more considered about Junpei. He let them know _"Someone else stole a girls wallet. The same time Junpei pumped into that girl. The girl claimed that Junpei is the culprit. I was all the time with Junpei, there is no way he would steal that girls money. I explained that to the police. But guess... As always since we are from_ _Akado High School...they didn't believe us."_

" _Ok, Reita Let's go deal with the Okami_ " Yankumi yelled and turned around to walk into the police station.

" _Okami?_ " wondered Reita with a confusing look at his face. Reita knew that Yankumi was strong. That she had a odd way to talk when she was fired up. But he had no idea that he was part of a yankuza family.

Shin grabbed her from her shirts cuff stopping her to enter and lifted her up. _"You think that is the way to handle 'the Okami'?"_ he said and freed her. _"Let me do the talking these time, Yankumi"_ he said and walked in frond of her. He pause only to ask Reita _"What is Junpei's full name?"_

Yankumi shrank and nodded agreeing with him. But she was not convinced that Sawada could deal with the Cops.

"Mochizuki Junpei .." Reita answered back, still confused who that man was. But, since he was calling her Yankumi, and he dared to speak back to her, he should been someone that knows yankumi well.

Shin, fixed his hair and walked inside. He stopped and looked around. At the end of the main office, there was a girl standing, next to her a younger boy sitting. Shin, know that would be Junpei. He walked towards the officer that was talking to them. Shin, faced him and gave him a small bow. _"I am here about the stealing. You are keeping my client here, for what reason? I was told Mochizuki Junpei, already has a witness, that places him far from the incident. Although, you still keeping him here. For what reason?"_ Shin asked forwardly and serious.

The police officer, didn't except a lawyer to show up, in such a short notice. After all the girl was explaining she wasn't sure it was him. He just looked liked him, had the same hair and height as Junpei. But she had not seen his face. _"We will let him go. It was a misunderstanding! You are free to go!"_ the policeman said.

" _Next time double check, before you start accusing innocent students."_ Shin said.

All these time Yankumi was few steps away from Shin, and the rest. She watched Shin. He remained her of smart Shin, that could read through the lines. Only now, he could take care more than himself. In a way she was surprised, since it was not her taking care of her students, but Shin. And he was not yelling or threading. With few words he could manage to get results. But Yankumi was not glad with the outcome. After all her student was wrong accused.

She by passed Shin, and walked closer to the policeman. _"We try to teach the young ones if they do something wrong to admit their mistakes, and apologize. I think you own a apology to my student. What example will we set."_ she demanded.

The policeman gave a short apology at Junpei. The girl gave a slight node and followed him to finish with her statement. Junpei and Reita were shocked. It was the first time a adult, and specially a policeman would say sorry to them.

Shin, smiled thinking _'Yankumi will never changed.'_ he rolled his eyes and tapped Reita's and Junpei back. Then he pulled Yunkumi from her shirt and dragged her out.

She pushed Shin's hand away as they made it outside the door, and faced Junpei and Reita. _"You both, if you are in any trouble, always contact me. And, don't take it too personal, I know you would never do such something so lame. I trust you guys."_ Yankumi told them.

Shin, leaned against the nearest wall, placed his arms behind his neck and watched Yankumi. It has been a while he has not heard Yankumi's big speaches.

Junpei, talked with Yankumi and they went on with their big speech. Although Reita turned his attention at Shin. " _You know Yankumi?"_ he said at Shin. " _Who is she Yankumi?"_ he asked.

Shin, smiled. He wanted to see Yankumi's face explaining them who he was. He remembered how they reacted, if they saw yankumi with a man. Shin gazed at her and nodded her with a tease waiting for her reaction.

Junpei, also gathered around Shin and Reita _. "You are right, Reita! Who is he?"_ he asked confusing.

Yankumi had a feeling that was going to end bad _"Shin is one of my first Students."_ Yankumi said proudly.

The name sounded familiar to Reita, he had heard before. But he wasn't sure. _"Aww thats how it is. You surprised me Yankumi, I thought he was your boyfriend."_ he mocked her.

Junpei, laughed _"Yankumi with man.. right.. No way! No way!"_

Shin, could avoid laughing _"We thought the same back then. Yankumi with a man right?!"_

"Exactly, and with a pretty young man. What was I thinking!" Reita added.

When all three turned to looked at her, she was ready to attack them. Reita, and Junpei said a fast bye and vanished. A angry Yankumi was dangerous. On the other hand, Shin remain where he was. Yankumi straightly attacked Shin _"Making fan of me"_ she yelled at him all fired up. She grabbed Shin's shirt and she pinned him against the wall. Shin, let her having her way. He was having, a lot of fun. _"You want to have a fight with me_?" she kept yelling.

Shin, laughed and gazed at her. _"Yankumi, calm down. They were only telling the truth. You aren't dating anyone, are you?"_ he played her around. _"So, they thought it was funny to see you with a pretty man. Wasn't it?_ " he went on saying.

Yankumi was soon sitting in the corner, and crying. All her students, would always mocking her about her looks and if he would be seen with a male. _"It isn't fair!"_ she said with a sad face still sitting in the corner.

A angry Yankumi was fun. A fire up Yankumi interesting. A clueless Yankumi lots of fun. A happy Yankumi the best. But a Sad Yankumi, even if It wasn't serious Sad, Shin didn't want to see. He walked next to her, and knelt down. He placed his finger next to her check. When Yankumi turned her head, her chick touched against Shin's finger. _"Baka!"_ he said and helped her stand up. "We were teasing you now and back then" he explained. _"We wanted to see Yankumi's funny-Sad face!"_ he said as he placed a his arm around her.

They took the road back home. Kumiko walked next to Shin. They talked all the way, with Shin still resting his arm against her. He manage to keep calm and cool, all day around her. But, he didn't know for how long. Although, Yankumi surprised him. Keeping his hand around her, not pulling away, and remaining close to him. That was something new for Shin. He would not do anything to smash that moment. It was too perfect for him.

Yankumi, also was surprised with herself. She didn't mind Shin, close to her. Neither his arm around her. It didn't look odd. Her mind didn't wander on thinking that a formal student was walking with her. It was just Shin. Those two days, she had seen few new sides of Shin. She also faced, a more mature Shin. A stronger one. Yankumi, was happy to seen her student grow and mature like that. The confusing part started, when she thought Shin as a mature adult. A very handsome mature adult. _'Funny thoughts'_ she shock her head, trying to forget those thoughts.

 _((continuing chapter 6..))_


	6. Chapter Six: No more Lies

_**Author's Note:**_

* * *

 _ **✘ Yankumi, finds out who the Young red lion master is. Shock! Shock!**_

 _ **✘ Shin & Kumi have their first big fight!**_

* * *

 _ **Chapter Six: No more Lies**_ ❢

* * *

It was a long day. Shin and Kumiko were back home. Shin had pulled his hand away from Kumiko's shoulder. And stepped few inches away from Kumiko, as they entered The Oedo family home. Since it was dinner time, everyone was sitting around the table eating. After taking off their shoes, Shin and Kumiko joined them. Kuroda-san smiled at them, and nodded at Shin. The old men, couldn't be happier. Two of his most beloved people, were now back home.

Yankumi, sat down and gazed up to Shin. "Sawada, sit down. Let's eat?" she said with he happy naïve persona of hers. As she places one bowl with rise in frond of Shin, and in frond of her.

" _Young master, do you want some Sake"_ Minoru asked Shin with a goofy smile.

Everyone froze, at his words. Tetsu, raise his hand and hit Minoru's head mumbling at him _"Idiot!"_ Kumiko's grandfather gazed at Shin worried, and then at Kumiko. Shin gave an angry glare at Minoru and then looked down at the floor and not daring to look back at Kumiko. It took few seconds for Yankumi to realize.

She jumped up from her sit and pointed at Shin. _"Young master...Huh?"_ she yelled surprised "Young master ...is Sawada?"

She looked at Sawada, and while seeing his expression she knew something was going on. There was no way, that Minoru would call Shin that way, only if he actually was the young master. She looked at Minoru, Testu and even her Grandfather angry.

" _Sawada, answer me! Are you 'The Young Red Lion Master'... that young master?"_ she asked him deadly serious.

It was too soon for Shin to reveal such a secret. He sighed and gazed up at Yankumi, with a guilty look. Although Shin, never minded being part of the Oedo Family. For him they had honor, and his most precious people were there. He nodded at her _"That I am..."_ he replied with a low tone.

" _Sawada what were you thinking. How did you get involved with my family?"_ Yankumi asked deadly worried and surprised. Since she had not seen Shin for years, how did he manage to become 'Young master'. Her confusion become bigger.

Kuroda-san was also surprised, not that the truth was revealed like that. But, mostly because Shin-kun admitted it easy. He knew Kumiko would not agree, seeing her beloved student, getting involved in a yakuza clan. Even if it was her family. " _Kumiko, sit down. We will explain!"_ he voiced at her.

" _I work as an attorney, Yankumi. One of my clients is the Oedo family."_ Shin spoke serious as he stood up and faced her. He loved his job. He liked helping Kuroda-san. And he had no regrets being part of the Oedo family. In his most darkest times, after Yankumi, the next person who was there for him, was Kuroda-san. Helping him, and the others, was like helping family or friends. And for Shin, when it comes to friends or family, he would get serious and help them in any way he could.

"I was in contacted with Kuroda-san all these years. _After I graduated from Law school, Kuroda-san offered me a place to stay. I lived here for almost 2 years. He is like family to me. I don't know why people started calling me 'young master'. But if you looking for him.. it is me. And don't try to blame anyone. I was the one that pushed myself close to the Oedo family. And I have no intentions to leave."_ Shin added and sat down.

Yakumi pushed the bowl with the rise away. She listened at Shin's words, but right now it was not enough to convince her. _"What ever the reason, Sawada! It's not that you are hanging around with them. You work with the Oedo family!"_ Yankumi stated. _"I don't know.. It's the second day I See you. And there are more and more things thrown in my way. I come one day back home, and I find you. Living in my house, being more than friends with my family, have meeting my students, working around my family, and now you are also part of it. Do I dare to wait one more day to pass, what else is there to be revealed?"_

Kumiko, really had not issue with Shin living in her house or being friends with her family or students. It only took her by surprise. Everything, went on too fast. It had completely blown her mind. She sure couldn't read Sawada face since back then. But know it was like Shin stormed into her life, just like that. Yankumi wasn't ready for such changes.

" _What is that bothers you more, Yamaguchi?"_ Shin opined _"That I started having business with the yakuza or that you never thought any of these could ever happened?_ "

Shin could easily read Yankumi. Indeed her student being in trouble with the yakuza would make her worried. But Yankumi wasn't worried. After all Shin, was not a student or a kid anymore. She sounded more pissed, that Shin was poking inside her life than worried. That made Sawada also angry. He only called yankumi, Yamaguchi when he was angry at her.

Testu, Minoru and the rest kept eating their food. Things started to look serious. Tones become louder, and both Yankumi and Shin were angry. It was not the goofy pissed mood that they would get, if someone would offend someone in the family. It Looked more serious these time. Yankumi's grandfather feared that these would happened. Shin-kun was gathering so many feelings inside him for so long. He could see him snapping in any moment. And knowing how Kumiko was. Finding out about Shin, too many details, and secrets at once... it would would make her crack too.

But Kuroda-san decided not to interfere. He knew Shin-kun and Kumiko, well and trusted them. It was something they should short out on their own. It would help them grow out of that childish behavior.

Sawada stood up again, lightly turning his body to the right and stepping closer towards Kumiko. Who was also standing next to him. Both glaring at each other. _"Let's take these outside, Sawada. I will answer you there?"_ she yelled at him and squalled outside. Shin didn't wait any longer, and followed her.

" _You think it makes any sense Sawada?"_ Kumiko asked him as she stepped outside barefoot. She took her glasses off, and let her hair down, like she was ready to fight.

" _Maybe, it was too many information for you brain to process but didn't need to attack me, Yamaguchi!_ " Shin told her with a serious voice. While he leaned against the wall, and sighted.

" _It has nothing to do with the amount of the information Sawada. It has more to do there are many secrets, that involve you and my family. And I am the only one I didn't know."_ she revealed honestly. _"You were in contact with my grandfather, lived in my home, you are doing business with the Oedo clan, you are young master, you are mixed up with my students... What else is there?" she asked him again in high angry tone._

" _Is that what bothers you? You were fine an hour ago. What change now. Because I was called the young master? Or because I am not any more a kid?or is it because I am doing better than you, and you cannot take it?" Shin told her way to serious._

 _Y_ ankumi couldn't hold her anger any more. She gathered her first and run towards Shin. Her punched touched his jaw with extra speed and force, lifting Shin up and having him crush against the wall. He cough few blood drops and bend his posture. Yankumi's punches were the worse, if they hit you serious.

" _You should know me Sawada... I am not the kind that will not be happy, if my students doing great. Nor the one that would be jealous. These is the path I choose to take years ago. And I am fond of making that choice."_ Yankumi uttered at him and walked over pinning him against the wall. _"Sawada what I hate more are lies, and secrets. And you keeping remind me that you were lying all these years."_ she said angry at him.

Their argument went on like these for long time. Yankumi insisting that they way Sawada got involved with the Oedo family wasn't right. And that too many secrets, cause lies, and that was an unhappy way to live. And Sawada was mostly crying out for her to notice him, not like her student, but someone who was in love with her. Though Kumiko was far away from that.

Shin couldn't take anymore of her clueless yankumi. Right then he was really mad at her. The fact that he loved her, didn't change. After all that time, although Yankumi had punched him and kept hitting and pinning him against the wall, he didn't attack her. The only attacks he made were verbally. But Shin had enough. Yankumi, didn't get anything. His pride was too hurt right now, his heart was in pain. He pushed her away, and wiped his bloody lips.

" _Yes, I lied. The day I left from Africa I was lost. It's not that I had found my way or anything, after we graduated. I was lost, and lonely. I had no idea how to deal with all these. I couldn't bother you... I didn't want to bother you. The only person close enough to you that helped me was Kuroda-san. The time I was back to face you, and start my studies you were working far from Tokyo. Kuroda-san was there, as a close friend and family. It come naturally,and I ended up living here and helping out. Maybe, it was wrong that I told them to keep it a secret. You can hate me for that. But you cannot judge me for the path I took. Because ,.. damn it was hard to find my way. It was hard to face you. And harder to explain it. But with out Kuroda-san, sure thing I would be lost."_ Shin explained.

" _Yamaguchi, is it really that bad. That I live here. That I crossed path with your family."_ Shin gazed at her, not more angry or pissed. He looked more beaten, stressed and sad. As he looked the previous day they meet. _"Not angry, nor pissed, or sad... I wanted to make your happy. But seemed I failed, clueless Yamaguchi"_ Shin dropped his finally words and walked inside.

Kumiko stood there shocked. Everything that started like a fight, not even a serious one, was ending with a sad takeoff. Sawada wasn't pissed anymore, he sounded deadly sad. These was the first time, Kumiko become so much confused in her life.

Shin run and grabbed his belongings, and paced were Kuroda-san was sitting with the others. He gave them a formal bow _"I shouldn't never come back...never ask to stay here... I will take my leave. For everything until now.. Thank you. Honestly Thank you! For my rudeness today... Sorry!"_ Shin acknowledged and turned around to take his leave.

" _Shin-kun! Today neither you... nor Kumiko were right! I am disappointed in you both."_ Kuroda-san voiced at Shin. Deep down he didn't wish for Shin to leave. He come to hate it that things ended like that. But, the only he could do for now was to give them time.

Shin gave light nod and walked outside, cross passing Kumiko, who was still standing confused outside. He didn't bother to say anything. He just took the way towards Kumai's shop.

Minutes later Yankumi unfroze and walked inside. Everyone else was still speechless, sitting at the table. She said a fast goodnight, try to avoiding everyone. She only pause as her grandfather told her also _"Kumiko, Today I am disappointed in you! You were wrong!"_

Kumiko, nodded also and walked away. She climbed in her bed and hid below the blankets. Trying to short out what had happened, and to organize the big confusion that was going on her mind.

(( continuing in Chapter 7... ))


	7. Chapter Seven:The new team of Akado

_**Author's Note:**_

* * *

 _ **✘ Summer Break is finally over. And the new Semester starts. Finally, some Yankumi-students action!**_

 _ **✘ In these chapter, we will meet the new employees of Akado high School... Who else will be there?**_

* * *

 _ **Chapter Seven: The new team of Akado Academy**_ ❢

* * *

The morning found Shin sitting on the door step outside Kuma's shop. Not knowing were to go. The only place that was near and felt like home, was Kuma's place. Kuma was already few minutes late to open the shop. He open the entrance door from the inside, and Shin fall on the ground against his feet. Kuma bend down and looked at him _"Shin?"_ he asked confused _"What happened to you? Come in!"_

Sawada slowly got up and walked inside. _"I had a fight with Kumiko... We fought... It was ugly.. I left.. I messed everything up.."_ Shin tried to explain with confusing words.

Kuma nodded his head and tapped his friend shoulder. But before Kuma manage to say something to his friend, Ami interrupted them. She heard what Shin said. And since Kuma had told her that he thought Shin was in love with Yankumi, Ami figured out what may happened. She smiled at them both and took a sit next to Shin.

"Shin, you were wrong!" she said. Ami was the second person that told him that.

" _I don't know why you guys fought. And I don't honestly want to know. But you shouldn't leave. You should remain were you were, and short it out. If each time me and Kumai had a fight, we would leave what would happened to us."_ she said at him _"Teruo bring him something warm to eat."_

Shin didn't say anything, even if Ami was right, there was no way he would go back. His words were always heavy, and lately they have become heavier. He could never back off, of what he had said. He didn't do that as a Kid, there was no way he would do that as an adult.

Meanwhile at the Oedo household, everything was quiet. Since last night's events, none really was in a good mood. Yankumi didn't sleep also all night. What Shin told her puzzled her. She needed time for all those new facts to deal with. But what bothered her more is that she didn't stood up for him. She would always trust her students, help them. Even if they were wrong. She would try to help them short it out. Her grandfather was right. Fired with her old energy, she run to find Shin. She didn't wore any glasses, her hair were down. She was only with her jeans and white shirt. She reached Kuma's Ramen shop after several minutes.

Shin was sitting at the table, with his head bend over the bowl. Ami and Kumai were making the preparations for the day. Yankumi walked in, with none hearing her, like she always did. She sat cross from Shin, and gazed at him waiting to see when he would noticed her.

Shin lifeless body was still resting against the table. His mind spacing out 'What did I do? Took me for ever to see and talk to Yankumi!' He took a deep breath and sighed. His face pale, emotionless , he went on playing with his food. How could he eat. He wasn't hungry. He was sick and tired of his attitude. He lifted his heavy gaze up and met Yankumi's eyes. Time froze. Shin blinked once, and looked again. She was till sitting across him and staring at him back. _'am I dreaming?'_ he thought and blinked again. Then hopped up and pointed at her. _"Yankumi!?"_ he yelled.

Kumai and Ami paused their work and looked at where Shin was sitting. They saw Yankumi. They cracked a smile and went back to their work.

Kumiko was staring at Shin, with a big smile _"Baka!"_ she whispered at him.

Shin remain frozen, watching at her. _"What are you doing here?"_ he asked with the same pale face.

" _I come to get you!"_ she said with the creepy smile on her face _"I don't agree with what you did! I cannot stand lies. But what ever the reason I should trust you and short it out with you. I am sorry!"_

Sawada tilted his head, and scratched his it confusing. _"What are you talking about?"_ he asked.

" _To fight is ok. To argue is alright! But not to trust your students is the worst thing. And I did that last night. Come back, and stay with us."_ Yankumi explained.

Shin was a bit happy, seeing her caring about him once again. But the part that she was still thinking him just as a student made him sad. _"Is that so, Yamaguchi? You thought you wronged your student and come here and do things right? Is that only that I am after all?"_ he mumbled.

" _Sawada is not just any student for me, and you should know that! Just lets go back home!"_ Kumiko said again.

Ami that was already standing next to them to clean the table, whispered at him. _"When live smiles at you and gives you a change.. you should take it! Don't over think things"_

Shin gave her a nod and stood up _"Alright, Yankumi! Let's go home!"_ he agreed with her and followed her back home.

The few next days were hard on Shin. He had to face Kuroda-san first. That was the difficult part. Last night he was declaring that he would never live in these home again. And now he was back. But, Shin didn't hold back. He went and confronted Kuroda-san. He agreed that he was wrong. That his reactions were too much. He admitted what a disappointment he could be. And promised that he would sort it out with Kumiko. And not used those fake excuses anymore. Kumiko, as well as Shin, spoke with her grandfather. She recognized her mistakes, that she went over board. She promised to settle all matters with Sawada. To take her time and learn the whole true, and not to go ahead with things. Kuroda-san and the others were finally in peace. Days passed slow in harmony.

❧ ✿ﻬ ✿ﻬ ✿ﻬ✿

Summer break was now over, Akado High School was about to open. At Oedo Family Home everything was back to normal. Minoru and Tetsu kept fighting about silly things. Yankumi, had to deal with her students. Shin, had long talks with Kuroda-san, when he wasn't working. And even now and then, Shin and Kumiko would hang together, visit Kuma, talk and spend time together. Neither Shin.. nor Kumiko went back to talk about the huge fight they had. Shin, was an ease, since he could see Yankumi every day. As for her, having Shin around, seeing him every day, made her lightly change her views.

Shin and Kumiko were often seen together. The funny part was each time a former student of her or a current one would met them. They would go around gossip, that Yankumi had a man. It was really funny, how they reacted. _"Yankumi.. with a man.. and pretty one.. No way! No way!"_ comments like that made her fire up very fast.

Naoya and Junpei had the same talk outside Akado High School. _"I am telling you Junpei.. I saw her the other day.. It was Yunkumi with guy ..."_ he said confusing.

" _Maybe it was that lawyer that helped me days ago. Sawada .. what was his name?"_ Junpei pointed out.

" _Indeed called him Sawada.. I got so scared"_ Naoya laughed.

" _Yankumi with a male friend! What were you thinking"_ Reita added as he by passed them.

" _Omaira! You are making fun of me!"_ Yankumi showed up of no where messing their hair and greeting them happily.

" _Yamaguchi-sensei, don't be late. We will have a stuff meeting today.. since is the first day we open after Summer break."_ Sawatari remained her as he glared at the students and went on.

" _Aren't you late?"_ Reita told her and watched her running after Sawatari into the teacher office.

While Baba-sensei was all over saluting Yankumi, Sawatari started introducing the new stuff _"Takano-Sensai isn't no more part of our crew. The new English teacher is Fujiyama-sensei. We also agreed to hire a new teacher, that will start as a helper for now..Odagiri-sensai."_

Yankumi jumped when she saw Fujiyama and Odagiri. She pointed at them. _"Why are you guys here?" she asked happy. "Fujiyama-sensei long time not seen!... and Odagiri you will remain as a teacher ..."_ she kept talking happily.

" _Yo!"_ Odagiri waved at her.

" _Yamaguchi- sensai … so long not seen..."_ Shizuka replied back only to be cut of from Sawatari.

" _You can go on with the wishes later on. I am not done talking. Also our school deals lately with huge economical problems. The director is hospitalize and in her place, to deal with the legal problems and the money issues will be her lawyer.. Sawada Shin."_ Goro said and looked again the paper that he was holding _"wait Sawada? .. a lawyer?"_

Yankumi pause and looked at Sawatari _"What Sawada-kun..?!"_ she asked.

" _Your student for back then..."_ Shizuka added.

But they were all interrupted when a voice spoke _"It's that Sawada Shin.. Is there a problem with that?"_ he asked and walked inside.

The room turned looking at Sawada. Wearing a formal suit, he hairstyle was lightly changed, he looked older but still cool and smexy. Even Yankumi that was seeing everyday, found his appearance different.

" _As Goro-chan here told you.."_ Shin uttered in a funny tone _"I will be here to help until the Director is back. Do your job and let me do mine, and we will not have any issues."_

Sawatari glared at Shin, but Shin didn't pay him much attention. He gave Yankumi a funny look and moved on _"Don't you all have classes to start"_ he said with a smile as he watched everyone going to their class rooms.

Although Yankumi and Odagiri remain behind. Yankumi was curious, how Sawada ended up working as a lawyer there for the director. And Odagiri smelled troubled and wanted to check.

" _Why are you here?"_ Yankumi whispered at Shin taking him by surprise.

" _Didn't you just left?"_ He said confuse gazing at her and Odagiri.

" _Tell me.."_ she went on bagging Sawada to reveal her what had happened.

Shin, explained to them that last week the director was attacked. He knew that Kudo was behind that attack, but he let that information out. Also, money was stolen. Since, his father and the director knew each other, they asked for his help. Shin, agreed to help, so he could keep an eye on things.

" _That's why both of you protect the students and yourselves."_ he added.

" _That's why?"_ Yankumi said smiled at Shin and Odagiri and left.

" _Odagiri wait!"_ Sawada called him serious.

Odagiri turned and gazed at him, waiting to see what Shin wanted to tell him.

Shin scanned around the area and checked that no one was there. _"You were there the time Yankumi was taken by Kudo. Lately he is back. I haven't told Yankumi, because she will go ahead... and things are serious this time. Keep an eye, and be careful. If you see anything oddly contact me or Kuma. I have informed him too."_ Shin revealed to Odagiri. All these days he spend with Yankumi, and all the talks they had. Shin knew already lot of things about her students former and current. Odagiri was one he surely could trust.

" _You are the one that saved Yankumi, back then from Kuda!"_ Odagiri said.

Shin nodded at him _"Yes, I am that one.. but its a secret.."_ he whispered.

Odagiri smiled and nodded at him, and went to face his knew class. He was the new home room teacher for class 2D. Yankumi had sneaked again in her class, and crept everyone while they were talking about going on a dated with few high school girls. Everything was back to normal at Akado High School.

(( continuing in Chapter 8 ... ))


	8. Chapter Eight: Aya Vs Yamato

**_Author's Note:_**

* * *

 **✘ _I am adding two more females characters. Shin's and Kumai's younger sisters._**

 **✘ _So, in these chapter we may not have Shin &Kumi action!_**

 **✘ _Also, if it works out, we may have a second … even a third love story. I am just still working on that idea though._**

 **✘ _The types of Ramen that I added were based Japan Tokyo Most Famous Ramen Restaurants._**

* * *

 _ **Chapter Eight: Aya Vs Yamato**_ ❢

* * *

Kuma's shop was lately doing good, with all of Yankumi's students and friends having it as a stake out. These days more of her formal students would show up, hopping they would jump into Yankumi, or just to taste Kuma's great Ramen. Kuma's younger sister, was also hired by Kuma. He and Ami, couldn't alone keep the shop running.

Kumai Aya had changed a lot since she was a kid. She was chubby, with a childish attitude, like kumas. But after a lot of bullying, that she actually had hidden from her family and brother, she become a very formal, pretty lady. The death of their father, and having Teruo working hard to keep the shop running and feed them, made her mature sooner. As hard as her day would be in school, she would always return home with a smile. After meeting Yankumi, she wanted to become also a teacher. Although she was a bit jealous of Kuma, that he had a teacher like yankumi, to take care of him. She was now a 2nd year college student, living with Kuma and Ami. In her free time she would work at the shop, or look after Kuma's Kid.

Today, was one of those days were Aya was helping Ami with the shop, and Kumai was out delivering food. All eyes were mostly turned on Aya. She used to capture all the attention, although, she never sought it. Aya was dressed with a cute short, colorful dress, and casual, and comfortable shoes. She was a short and petite girl, with long straight hair.

On the other side of the shop was sitting Ogata and Kazama trying to decided what to order. Ogata found work immediately after finishing college. He and Kazama would have their lunch at Kumai's shop, since it was really near to were they worked. Ren had met kumai's sister before. That's how Aya knew he was a formal student of Yankumi. But Yamato had never seen her before.

" _Have you made up your mind?"_ Aya asked them as she walked by to take their order.

" _Pork Ramen for me_ " ordered Ren _"and fast ...I am so hungry!"_

Aya waited a bit, since Ogata didn't replay, she asked again _"Have you decided what you want to order?"_

Yamato shook his head and went back looking at the menu. Kumai had lately updated the menu, and added few more new plates. That confused Yamato more.

" _The dry ramen... no wait the Tokyo .. no wait .."_ he was mumbling confused.

" _Should I come back later?_ " Aya asked him again a bit annoyed.

" _No wait! .. wait..the Tokyo Hurogau... noo noo the Tokyo Setagaya"_ Ogata said.

Aya huffed and repeated just to be sure _"Pork Ramen for you Ren and a Tokyo Setagaya Ramen for you. Is that all?"_

Ren nodded and she went to get the order. She was totally annoyed with Ogata's behavior.

" _Yamato if it takes you so long to choose every time... our lunch break will not be enough!"_ Ren teased him.

" _Is it my fault, that Kumai, put new plates in the menu. It confused me?"_ he answered while he was still looking at the menu.

" _You were never so picky. You always were more like 'what ever' or 'I will pass'?"_ Ren went on teasing him.

" _I am not picky. I just want to enjoy my food.."_ he respond.

Aya cut them off, as she had brought the order. The order was fast served and Ren was super happy. She first placed Ren's bowl at his side " _Alright a Pork Ramen for you"_ she said. Then she placed the other bowl at Ogata's side. _"And a Tokyo Setagaya Ramen for you"_ she added and took her leave.

Ogata looked at the ramen _"Wait no.. no that is not what I wanted..."_ he said.

Aya had a feeling that would happen, she turned and faced him. And waited for him to tell her what was wrong. Ren started eating and looked at them talking.

" _Tokyo Hurogau … I wanted a Tokyo Hurogau... not a Tokyo Setagaya..."_ he explained.

" _You said Tokyo Setagaya ..I even asked you to confirm it..."_ Aya replied with high tone.

" _Take this back and get me a Tokyo Hurogau..."_ Ogata demanded.

Aya that was trying to keep it calm " _I can replace you order if you want. But it will take some time?"_ she said and since she was annoyed it would take for ever.

Ren giggled at Ogata as he was enjoying his food. _"Just eat it.. Told you Yamato you become too picky"_ he teased him.

" _No fine.. it will take too long...just next time be more careful.._ " Ogata mumbled and started eating the noodles.

Aya left pissed off. How was that her fault. She took the order, she even checked it. She asked Ami to make a ' Tokyo Hurogau'. When it was ready, she returned and served it. Aya couldn't just let it slide.

" _Here is your Tokyo Hurogau.. its on the shop"_ she said and placed it next to the other bowl. _"Although you did ordered a Tokyo Setagaya."_

Ogata pissed now put his chopsticks down with force. " _I did not... I said it clearly Tokyo Hurogau..."_ he yelled.

Ren kept looking, eating and laughing. He found it that too silly that Ogata would care about the Ramen. And more silly that he would even be pissed about something like that.

" _You stop yelling and .. ordering me around..."_ Aya snapped at him.

" _Where is Kuma.. I will get you fired.. what kind of attitude is that.."_ Yamato went on threading her.

" _Are you serious now.. You didn't just threat me with that.."_ Aya shouted and grabbed the bowl with the Tokyo Setagaya and throw it at Ogata.

Ren froze for a second, looking at his friend and started laughing " _Looks great on you Yamato.."_ he teased him as he went on eating.

Aya cracked a smile "Enjoy now your meal." she said and felt satisfied with the out come.

Ogata freaked out, he didn't laugh at all. He had to be back at work in few minutes. His meal was ruined and his clothes were filled with ramen. He stood up and grabbed Aya from the shoulder and turned her around. She gazed him boldly with her black big eyes. Act, that made Ogata more furious.

" _Really now..."_ he yelled at her and grabbed her from her arms tight _"what are you doing?"_

Aya tried to pushed him off, But Ogata's grip was strong, and she couldn't escape it. _"Let me go you hurting me.."_ she yelled at him.

But Yamato, that was facing lately many issues in his life, didn't listen. He had really snapped at Aya. Ren that finally got serious, and noticed that Ogata wasn't kidding stood up and tried to pull him away from Aya. Aya that was trying to break free, kicked him at his low feet. And things become a mess, with Aya and Yamato yelling and fighting.

Suddenly, a loud voice made everyone stop _"Guys what are you doing?_ "

Ren, Yamato and Aya turned and looked at the entrance. It was Yankumi who was yelling at them angry. " _Ogata put your hands off, Aya. What happened here?"_ Yankumi asked as she walked over where all 3 were standing.

Yamato calmed down, and noticed that he was still grabbing Aya. He released his grip and let Aya free. _"Yankumi.."_ he said and stepped back _"I got my order wrong"._ He blinked thinking how stupid it sounded.

" _All that mess because you got your order wrong?"_ Yankumi yelled at him.

Aya that was still holding both her arms, since the grip was strong, and was still hurting her, spoke _" I didn't get you the order wrong. You ordered a Tokyo Setagaya, I even checked the order. And you insisted that you ordered a Tokyo Hurogau. I even brought you a Tokyo Hurogau, and told you its on the shop. And you snapped at me"_ Aya explained in a long talk that didn't made much sense.

" _I didn't snapped at you. You throw the Tokyo Setagaya at me. How could I not snap?"_ Ogata yelled _"I have to be at work in less than 10 minutes and look how I look."_

" _It looks good on you...it matches your crappy personality"_ Aya went on attacking him.

Ren and yankumi looked at each other _"I thought something big happened."_ Yankumi asked at Ren.

Ren laughed _"No nothing big, just Ogata being picky"._

Ogata looked at his watch, noticing he was already late. If he had time he would not let that argument go. _"Chikusho! I am running late!"_ he yelled. He had to go back at the office, and to clean up his clothes. He pointed at her _"You... these isn't over I will be back later to finish that talk!"_ he said and run with out even saying bye at Yankumi and Ren.

" _Are you alright?"_ Ren asked Aya _"Don't take it personally.. He is lately too odd"_

" _I am fine Ren!"_ Aya said and pulled down her sleeves to hid the light bruises from Ogata's Grip.

Yankumi pause and took a look towards the door, thinking something must be up with Ogata. After checking that Aya was alright, she and Ren left. Ren had to go back at work too. And Yankumi promised Shin that they would spend some time together.

❧ ✿ﻬ ✿ﻬ ✿ﻬ✿

Minutes later an old friend of Kuma and formal student of Yankumi appeared. He was wearing his work clothes. After noon, the shop was not that busy. Ami went to feed her child, Kuma was still out, and Aya was alone. That old friend walked in and took a seat.

" _Nyah! I need some food?"_ he said with a funny pitch voice.

Aya gazed at him and cracked a smile. She knew him since she was a kid. Back then when Kuma had issues with the land sharks, he helped him a lot. Since that day he was always around Kuma's shop. Kuma's siblings grow up with him. They always thought him as a older brother and a good friend.

" _Yabuki!?"_ Aya reacted surprised _"when did you arrived ?"_

" _It has been few days? Where is everyone?"_ h _e asked "are you working now here?"_

Aya went and sat with him. "Ami is home to feed the kid. Kuma is out. Yes, I started working few days ago. Kuma needed help, and I needed a part time job so we agreed!" she said.

Yabuki and Aya had always a great friendship. When ever Aya had issues or was bullied, she would tell everything to him. And Yabuki, would always come to her aid. They sat down and talk for a very long time. Aya even told him about what had happened earlier today.

" _And you throw at him the Ramen?"_ he said chuckling _"wasn't that hot?"_

" _No .. Noo I checked it before..."_ she said.

Simultaneously, a client walked in. It was a very pretty lady, skinny wearing a suit. She looked as she had a very busy day. Aya seemed to know her too. She stood up and gave her warm welcome. The cute girl sat at the same table were Yanbuki and Aya were sitting. Yanbuki noticed how cute she was. He would only act like that when he was with his friends for fun. But know that girl had really gotten his attention.

" _Natsumi, I will get you something to eat!"_ Aya said,and was happy to see her. She havn't seen Natsumi for a while. But lately since her brother was back, she would pass by Kuma's place many times.

" _Hayato, this is.. Shin's Sister.. Nastumi!"_ Aya told him and grinned. _"And these is Hayato, friend of my brothers and Yankumis formal student."_

" _Shin.. Sawada's sister..."_ he mumbled. _'Kuso! I dont dear even to think anything odd. Sawada will have me killed'_ he thought. _"Nice to meet you Nastumi"_ he added.

" _Nice to meet you too. I see you know my brother. Then I am safe!"_ she giggled with a serious face.

" _Yes you will be safe. On the other hand I will not be."_ Yabuki said " _When did Sawada returned?"_

" _Since the summer break started. He lives with Yankumi and her family."_ she said smiling.

Those two were talking for hours now. He and Natsumi glitched since the first second. Aya Kept watching at them thinking how cute they both looked. She also noticed that they have already changed contacts.

" _Yabuki.. I hope you didn't start anything odd with my sister?"_ Shin voiced as he got into the shop.

Hayato looked at him and smiled _"No way. Long time not seen!"_ he added.

" _Brother!"_ Natsumi yelled and gave him a warm welcome.

Shin tapped her head friendly and sat with them. Later on, yankumi joined them. They sat down, eat and spoke for some time. Ami and Kumai also joined them. It was a fun evening, everyone having good time. Yankumi was again happy that she was surrounded by her students. She went on with her proud speech. Yabuki and Nastumi, couldn't stop talk and looking each other. That made Yankumi super happy, and Shin a bit worried. After all Natsumi was his sister, and he was over protective.

Night grow old really fast, and slowly one by one left. First Natsumi, since she was working early in the morning. Yabuki offered to walk her home, since it seemed they lived close enough. Shin acted worried, but he was happy that Natsumi wouldn't walk late at night alone. Ami left next, to go home and put her kid to sleep. Kumiko, Shin and Kumai left together. Shin wanted to go check how the Director was doing at the hospital. Lastly, after Kuma made sure Aya had not issue to close the shop on her own, he left too.

❧ ✿ﻬ ✿ﻬ ✿ﻬ✿

It was almost midnight, and Kuma's shop was still open. It was a busy night. The last customer had just left, and Aya was getting ready to close the shop. Suddenly, the door opened with a fast move. A young man, with bit long hair and casual clothes went it. He was wearing jeans and a light cotton shirt.

" _We are closed. I am just getting ready to ..."_ Aya tried to explained as she looked at him. The face looked familiar. "The... _Tokyo Setagaya... guy.. what are you doing here?" she yelled in surprise._

Ogata looked different with out the suit. More refreshed, cooler and chilly. _"I told you I will be back, to finish that talk."_ he informed her with a monotonic tone.

She mumbled _"My lucky today..."_ as she smelled troubled and was not really in the mood to get in any fights again.

" _What more do we have to say?"_ Aya asked as she kept cleaning the counter.

Ogata walked few steps closer were she was standing. He looked at her, noticing she was smaller than he thought. _"It almost cost me my job today. I will not let it be.. You throw at me a bowl of Ramen. And I didn't get any apology!"_ he demanded.

" _Huh.. you sure have some nerves. It was you who started it.."_ Aya responded.

Soon both of them were fighting again. Ogata asking for a apology, and Aya not giving one. No way she would give a apology. She didn't do anything wrong.

" _If it is dry cleaning costs, I will pay. But I am not saying sorry."_ she made it clear.

Both got closer and kept arguing for some time. Ogata tried to grib again Aya's arm softer these time " _In any case throwing food at Customers, even if you think you are right, is not polite!"_ he voiced.

" _Itai!"_ Aya yelled as she pulled her arm away from him " _What ever I need to close now, so you better leave"_

Yamato recalled that he had grabbed her arms with a lot of force back then. He almost had forgotten that. He remembered her face, and trying to break free. ' _I was totally overtaking by my thoughts I never noticed'_ he thought. _"Let me see?"_ Ogata said with a serious face and he rolled up her sleeves.

Aya pushed him back and rolled them down. _"What the heck are you doing? Get out now!"_ she yelled at him.

Ogata was shocked, it was not only because he caused her bruises. How could he not pay attention, and be so reckless with a girl. But there were old scars and cuts on Aya's hand. Even he that was in many fights before didn't have so deep scars.

" _Now are you're deaf too?"_ she yelled at him and almost kicked him out of the store and locked the door. The bulling she was through all these years, was really bad. It had left her with many scars and cuts. The worse part was that she was hiding it until these day, not wanting Kuma to find out. _"What is wrong with him"_ she mumbled and went on finishing the cleaning.

Ogata moved only few steps away from Kuma's shop. Maybe he was still irritated by her, but hurting her was never into his thoughts. _'Who is that girl? And what is with all those scars?'_ he asked himself and was walking really slow down the road.

Aya locked the doors and took the way back home. It was already very late. She started walking faster thinking these day couldn't go any worse. As she accidentally crashed against someone and fall down. She stood up and was about to apologize. As more than one person appeared.

" _Sweet Sister you didn't pay attention."_ one boy told her as the rest gang up around her.

 _'Shit'_ she thought _'I am in trouble.' "It was my mistake. I am sorry. I didn't see you there!"_ Kuma's younger sister said and tried to break free and by pass them.

" _Why are you in such a hurry!"_ a second boy with reddish hair asked her _"Let's go somewhere and play?"_

Scared now, since there was none there to help. _"Today was a tired day for me!"_ she said as she tried to reach for her phone.

But a shorter male with gray hair, grabbed her bag and tossed it away. While the other with the red hair, started pulling her with him.

" _I told you I don't want to.."_ she yelled now trying to escape but she couldn't.

" _She told you... She doesn't want to play!"_ a scary voice spoke from the background. A male figure started walking towards them.

Aya, gazed up but could not clearly see who it was. She was still pushing them away.

" _If it was for a wrong order you would yell and scream like crazy.."_ the man told her as he run towards the men and broke their chain around her. He grabbed her hand and yelled _"Run!"_ Both started running as fast as they could, but the gang followed them.

She gazed up only to see that it was the boy from before. She hold his hand tightly and kept running with him. Ogata thankfully had not left, and he saw her when those boys ganged up. So he had to help her. But their luck run out as soon the boys reached them and narrow them behind an alley. Ogata pushed Aya behind him and shield her. _"What are you doing?"_ she whispered at him but he signed at her not to talk.

The older member of the gang who seemed also to be the boss, laugh "Should we play now?" He said as they gang up around them. Yamato kept her behind him. _"Let's stop these!"_ he said.

" _Stop it? but we just starting the fun!"_ another member yelled.

With out a warning, the boys were trying to push Ogata away and grab Aya. They pushed him, kicked and punched him many times. Although he remain shielding Aya. _"Are you crazy what are you doing?"_ she yelled at him worried. _"Stop hitting him!"_ she yelled at them and was trying to pull him of her, so they would stop beating him. Ogata turned all beaten up and hugged her beneath him. " _Close your eyes."_ he said and remain there protecting her.

When the reddish boy, was about to hit the final kick, a loud voice made them all pause. _"What are you doing to my precious student!"_ Yankumi said. Ogata lifted his head and after making sure it was her, he crashed against the ground.

The gang now left and moved over to were Yankumi was. _"Give me back my precious student."_ she yelled again.

" _But he involved himself with us. We just wanted to play with him?"_ they told her _"But we can now play with you?"_

Yankumi went on with her big speech. That was violence, and shameful. They attacked her, Yankumi fought them. They were not a small threat. They gang against her. She started fighting them, while one of them sneaked behind her and tried to hit her. But Shin appeared and blocked the hit. Kumiko and Shin took care of them.

Meanwhile, Aya had turned Ogata around to check if he was still alive. He was breathing, but had fainted. He was all bruises and was filled with blood. The boy that she was so mad at had just saved her life. And she didn't even know his name.

Yankumi and Shin walked over, after beating the last one of the gang. _"Ogata are you alright?"_ she asked. Shin checked if Aya was ok. " _Were is my phone lets call ..."_ Aya said as Ogata cut her off. " _No hospitals or doctors.. I will have issues in my work"_ he said and fainted again.

Shin lifted up Ogata, pulled him against him. _"Let's go home Yankumi, we can treat him there."_ he said.

It was only the next morning, when Ogata opened his eyes. He was still wearing his jeans. His upper body was shirtless and all badged up. He tried to sit up but it was painful. He felt someone next to him and looked. It was the girl from last night. _'Thankfully she is safe'_ he thought.

In an Sudden, Aya opened her eyes and gazed at him. _"You are awake..."_ she said in a sweet voice _"we were so worried. How are you feeling?"_

" _To many questions at once.."_ he whispered _"I am fine. Its painful but I am alright! And you?.. were you hurt_ " he asked her.

" _No I wasn't. I am totally fine._ " she said as she looked at Ogata and then again lowered her gaze.

" _Ogata.. isnt..it"_ she Asked.

" _Yes Ogata..."_ he replied.

" _Ogata-San, for helping me..Thank you...For causing so many troubles.. I am Sorry! I owe you!"_ Aya said with a calm voice filling guilty.

" _You don't owe me anything. I am glad you are safe..em.. your name again?"_ Ogata asked sitting now fully up.

" _Kumai.. Kumai Aya..."_ she said and gazed at him, and blushed when her eyes met his nude chest.

He noticed the gaze and the blush and cracked a smile _"Wait Kumai.. you are Kuma's sister?"_ he asked her.

Aya nodded. _"Yes I am.. Though how did Yankumi come over there?"_ she puzzled.

" _I called her. There was no way I could handle them alone."_ he explained.

"Aws thats why they found us. Makes sense now. Are you a formal student of hers?" Aya asked again.

He nodded "Me and Ren remember..."

"Yes Yes.. thats how you are connected with Ren" she said.

"Work .. damn... I" he mumbled.

" _I found you business card in your walled, I called them and told you were in a accident. You don't have to go today."_ Aya informed him.

Yamato nodded and fell asleep again, as he was still hurting. Aya lean against the wall next to him, and closed her eyes.

((continuing Chapter 9 ...))


	9. Chapter Nine: Kudo's plan

**_Author's Note:_**

* * *

 **✘ _Nothing special happens in these chapter. But it's important since we will find out some more details about Kudo plans._**

 **✘ _I, Also added a Ogata-Aya moment, to spicy it up._**

 **✘ _Next Chapter will be deadly serious! Woot! Woot!_**

* * *

 _ **Chapter Nine: Kudo's plan❢**_

* * *

 _"Teruo... it was Yankumi on the phone.."_ Ami said at him.

Kuma looked at her puzzeled.

 _"Aya spend the night at Yankumi's home. She didn't want to scare me... but I think someone attacked her last night. Yankumi didn't tell me any more details."_ she explained.

 _"I think you better go check on her..."_ she added.

Kumai concerned left home and headed to Yankumi's family home. 'I should not let her close the shop alone!' he thought. Aya had never caused any troubles or worries for Kuma. She always was careful and took good care of herself.

❧ ✿ﻬ ✿ﻬ ✿ﻬ✿

In the Oedo Family home everyone was getting ready for work. Minoru and Tetsu, like every morning were trying to wake up 'Ojou'. Shin and Kumiko's grandfather were already awake and were chatting about what had happened last night. As for Ogata and Aya they were sleeping after the small chat they had.

 _"I cannot go on waking up 'Ojou' every morning.. It's so scary.."_ Minoru complaint and sat next to Kuroda-san.

 _"Although I would love to see Yankumi's sleeping face.. I don't dare to wake her up.."_ Shin admitted.

 _"I am not that scary.." Y_ ankumi added as she was standing at the door and brushing her teeth.

At that instant Kuma walked in patting _"Aya … what happened..."_ he tried to ask.

 _"Kuma … take it easy.. she is fine. She was attacked... but nothing happened ... she is fine"_ Shin explained.

 _"She is resting inside … come I will take you to her.."_ Yankumi told Kuma as she showed him the way.

Kumiko opened the door, waiting for Kuma, she noticed the view. Aya laying next to Ogata. And Ogata was shirtless. ' _Shit_ ' she thought and closed the door, before Kuma could enter.

 _"Kumai let's give her some time..."_ Yankumi said and tried to push Kuma away.

Meanwhile Shin remembered that Aya was sleeping in the same room as Ogata. _"Damn"_ he yelled and run after them.

But Kumai was too worry about his younger sister. And Yankumi's excuse made not much sense. He pushed Yankumi aside, opened the door and entered. After he confirmed Aya was alright, he took a deep breath _"She is fine ..."_ he said and pause. _"Why is Ogata laying next to my sister"_ Kuma flipped and jumped at Ogata.

The loud voices woke Aya up, only to notice her brother sitting on Yamato and pulling him away.

 _"Aniki?_ " she yelled " _what are you doing.. let him be..."_

Ogata woke up after feeling Kumai's weighting against his chest as he sat on him "Itai.. Kuso! Kuma... what the heck!" he screamed in pain.

Shin run as fast as he could pulling Kuma off Ogata. " _Kumai.. He is injured. He helped Aya last night …"_ he tried to explain. But Kuma wouldn't listen.

Eveything become noisy, with Kuma being all over Ogata. Aya and Shin trying to pulling him off. Only when Yankumi stepped in, she managed to pull him off.

" _Kumai... stop it.. nothing oddly happened.. he is hurt..."_ Shin explained as Yankumi was holding him.

Ogata sat up, holding his chest _"Kuma what's wrong?"_ he asked confused as he was still half asleep and in pain.

Aya sat next to him and helped him to sit up. _"Are you ok?"_ she gazed at him worried.

 _"I am fine!"_ Ogata answered.

It took few minutes for Yankumi and Shin to manage to calm down Kumai.

 _"Baka what did you thought … That I would let Ogata and Aya in the same room..sleep"_ Yankumi yelled at him.

 _"And even if you did... They are not kids anymore .."_ Shin noted.

But that comment made Kuma and Yankumi glare at him.

 _"Aniki.. what were you thinking..."_ Aya said again.

Kumai gazed at Ogata noticing his scars from last night.

" _He blocked all the hits.."_ Aya informed him as she was still looking at Yamato.

 _" Those hits were meant for Aya?"_ Kuma asked worried as he got closer to Ogata.

Ogata nodded as he tried to act cool.

 _"A gang attacked her last night. Seemed that Ogata was close by and helped her."_ Shin explained.

After Kuma thanked Yamato, and apologized he left to go to work. He was already late. Shin and Yankumi did they same, as they already were late.

 _"Gomen... Kuma is over protective.."_ Aya said.

" _He was worried... So nothing to be sorry for"_ Ogata replied.

" _Are you sure you are feeling better. I can still get you to a doctor."_ she added.

 _"It's alright. I will be fine soon. It was nothing serious!"_ he explained. _"Although yours..."_ Ogata wanted to ask about her scars. But he felt strange to make such a question.

" _Nani?"_ Aya replied.

 _"Nothing..."_ Ogata said.

Aya noticed that It was already 10am. _"Eh? I am late..." she yelled and jumped up "Will you be alright. I have to attend class. I cannot be late"_ she said feeling bad.

Ogata nodded _"Go .. I am fine!"_ he insured her.

 _"You sure... I will check on you later on" she said and left him her contact information. "_ If anything happens call me. I will see you later."

Yamato nodded again _"Its all good. Go.. dont be late!"_

She smiled at him and left for class. Ogata that lately had many issues at his work place could not go back to sleep. He got up and slowly dressed. _'I am late again'_ he mumbled and run to work. Even if Aya had informed them that Ogata was injured, he couldn't miss work.

❧ ✿ﻬ ✿ﻬ ✿ﻬ✿

Meanwhile at warehouse not far from Akado High School, Kudo was planning his next move against Shin and Yankumi. Pictures, maps and sticker notes were all over the wall. It seemed he had planned about his moves carefully. _"Alright everyone sit down."_ he said. And his men gathered around him. These time it weren't any small thugs. They were scary men, muscular with tattoos.

 _"Plan A"_ he said pointing at Natsumi's picture.

" _That one is Sawada's Sister. Since we cannot touch him directly. We should get the weak ones first."_ Kudo informed few of his men. _"Shinji take your group and make sure to follow the plan. I will not tolerate any mistakes."_ he added.

 _"Plan B now!"_

" _Minoru and Tetsu.. same time.. take the Bike Gang with you Kyoko."_ he said at a female member as he pointed at Minoru and Tetsu picture. _"Make sure you hurt them badly. Don't kill them I don't want them dead yet. Follow the plan as I said"_ he laugh. Kudo's plan started looking more complicated. Kyoko nodded at him and ripped the pictures from the wall.

Kudo, walked over to the wall pointing to another picture. _"Odagiri...I didn't know that teacher had actually bad asses student."_ he chuckled.

 _"Plan C make sure all the evidence points at him. We need the police to catch him, the same time as we will execute Plan A and b!"_ he added.

" _Noda, you were an old student of hers. That will make things easier. Plan D Kumai's shop. Same time .. remember to deliver the packed."_ Kudo ordered.

 _"Isn't it dangerous?"_ Noda asked worried.

 _"At that time, no one is around the shop. Only Kuma's sister. I want Kuma out of the picture too. That's why we attack the weak first. If you put it close to the entrance it will only blow up half of the shop"_ Kudo laught.

Noda glared at him. It seemed lately he had fallen into to much debt. Since Kudo found it out, he manage to draw him in more shit. Noda had to obey.

 _"Alright, everyone.. Let's starts it!"_

 _(( continuing Chapter 10 …))_


	10. Chapter 10: Declaration of war

_**Author's Note:**_

* * *

 _ **✘ Most characters will be united to deal with Kudo's plan.**_

 _ **✘ These time luck will be with them.**_

* * *

 _ **Chapter 10: Declaration of war**_

* * *

A silence night, once again, with the moon being the only light. Natsumi was walking back home. Lately she was seeing fireworks above her head, and had butterflies at her stomach, each time she was meeting with Yabuki. Although she only knew him for a short time, she had fallen madly in love with him. Natsumi, like her brother Shin, was always serious and wasn't interested in love affairs. But, since she meet Yabuki everything changed. The good news were, that Yabuki had also fallen for her. Today they were on their first date. They went and watched a action movie. Yabuki picked the movie. Natsumi was never a action lover, nor a movie fan. But since Yabuki, wanted to go, she agreed with him. They had a good time. Their date ended with a soft kiss, and Natsumi running off all blushed.

While walking back home, she never noticed a black van following her. It was following her some time now. Natsumi, that had just reached home, send a good night text to Yabuki. 'It was fun. We should do it again. Oyasimi!' She looked for her keys in her bag, to open the entrance door. But being hard to reach them, she placed her back between the wall and her hip.

Suddenly the van form before stopped few meters away from where Natsumi was standing. Three muscle men with tattoo's got out of the van and walked up to her. One of the grabbed her from behind, and muffed her mouth, so she wouldn't scream. Another tied her hands and they moved her fast into the van. Natsumi struggled with of her energy. But she had no change to outcome them and escape. The men started the engine and drove away. They didn't say anything to her. They orders were to kidnap her and bring her to the warehouse were Kudo was.

Natsumi scared and confused gazed at the men that brought her to the warehouse and placed her into a chair. They tied her feet, so there was no way she could run. _"If you remain quiet. These time tomorrow you will be gone." they one man told her "After all you are not our target."_ Then he closed and locked the door behind him, leaving Natsumi inside the dark room scared.

Kudo pattern was going as he planned Or so he thought. What Kudo didn't see coming was Yabuki. Hayato, after Natsumi run off, he followed her. He would never let her walk back home alone. The time Kudo's men attacked Natsumi he was reading her text. But he was close enough to notice, them putting Natsumi in the van. He run after the van. He had no idea, how long he run or how fast. But when he reached the ware house, he was out of breath. Yabuki hid behind a dumpster, as he was trying to find a way to save Natsumi.

❧ ✿ﻬ ✿ﻬ ✿ﻬ✿

Meanwhile at Kuma's shop Aya was getting ready to close for the night. But a sudden visit made her postpone it. A old friend of Kuma's and old schoolmate was standing at the door. With fashionable cool outfit, and bright smile Noda smiled at Aya. " _Kumai Aya… is that you?"_ he asked. He haven't seen Aya for years. He remembered her as a fat young girl. " _Wow! You have changed a lot"_ he told her as he left a small box at the table that was next to the entrance.

Aya that was surprised from the visit, gave a warm welcome at Noda _. "Is that you Noda?"_ she asked him back. " _I swear you look better than ever!"_ she said honestly at him and watched him leaving the box on the table. " _Aww what did you bring?"_ Aya asked curious as she moved over where Noda was.

 _"Aya don't open it. This is for Kuma. You are closing now the shop right?"_ Noda said seriously.

 _"Yes, I am closing the shop! I was not going to open it. What is it?"_ she asked curious once again.

 _"Just leave it here. And Kumai will know tomorrow. I will inform him!"_ Noda told her with a sad face and walked off.

Noda, that knew exactly what was in the box, left with a heavy hard. He felt like a traitor. Kudo was moving his pawns and these night, his second plan was set and ready to explode or maybe not?

Aya that was really surprised by Noda's visit, remain few seconds and gazed at the box. But since she had no reason to open it, she left it there and was about to take her leave. But her way out was blocked by Ogata. Ogata was waiting at Aya outside, to walk her home. Since he was worried from last nights events. Heard Noda's call to Kudo. Although he didn't understand much. But it sounded like bad news. So, he could not let it slight.

 _"Ogata.. Why are you here.. And how are you? You never called me ..?"_ Aya filled him with too many questions at once.

 _"Take it easy Kumai Aya. One question at the time."_ Ogata mumbled as he looked at the box. _"I am alright."_ he responded although he wasn't. " _I didn't call you I had to go to work"_ he added.

 _"What.. You went to work .. Like that.. Are you crazy.."_ Aya started yelling at him.

Ogata couldn't hide his smile and placed a finger against her lips to make her stop. _"I said I am fine. Who was that man? And what's inside the box?"_ he asked seriously.

Aya pushed his finger away and gazed at him "Are you jealous?" she teased him.

 _"Aya.. That's not it! Who is he?"_ he asked again.

Aya that couldn't avoid his serious face answered him _"That was Noda.. An old friend of Kuma's. He, Kuma and Shin were Yankumi's first students. As for the box I have no idea what its inside."_

 _"Let's open it! I have a bad feeling about these?"_ Ogata said.

❧ ✿ﻬ ✿ﻬ ✿ﻬ✿

In the meantime, at nearest police station, was Odagiri. He was captured and was accused as the main suspect of the lately robberies. His id card was found at one shop, where the robbery had occurred. Also there was a witness placing him there. Odagiri, that was through the same scenario when he was in high school, didn't find it odd. Although these time things looked worse and yankumi was not around to help.

Kudo felt satisfied since his 3rd part of the main plan was going as he wanted too. (or maybe not.)

Shinohara, was finally back after long time. Shin had contacted him, since he had noticed Kudo actions had increased lately. It was pure luck that Shinohara was at the station the same time when Odagiri was captured. He couldn't avoid to listen why they had Odagiri. He remembered that he was 'Ojou's' student. That's why he thought to investigate and see what was going on. He remembered how Yankumi always talked about her students. And he thought it odd that Odagiri would fall into such a mess.

❧ ✿ﻬ ✿ﻬ ✿ﻬ✿

The only part of the plan that actually worked was the last one. The rest of Kudo's men had ambushed Minoru and Tetsu, as they were coming back home. As usual those two were fighting. Minoru had eaten again most of the meat that they bought for tonight dinner. But soon their silly fight pause as Kudo's men gang up around them. At first Testu and Minoru were hard to handle. But Kudo's gang didn't play fair, and soon they had both of them badly beaten.

At the Oedo family things started to look scary. Sugawara had brought the bad news about Testu and Minoru's attack. Kuroda-san, Shin, Yankumi and the others gathered at the main area. Worried faces with questions filled the room.

 _"Since when was Kudo back and none told me"_ Yankumi asked with her yakuza voice.

The men tried to avoid the question. As Kuroda-san and Sawada were the ones that thought to keep Kumiko out of it. She was already puzzled everyday to take care of her students.

 _"Yankumi it was me.. We weren't sure how deep Kudo plan's was.."_ Shin said.

 _"Kumiko.. We will deal with not telling you later. Now we have to deal with Kudo. How bad are Tetsu and Minoru injured.?"_ Kuroda-san explained.

Sugawara informed the 3rd leader of the Oedo family, that they were badly injured bad they would survived it.

Suddenly, their mobile phone started to ring. Everyone answered it, but soon a chaotic terror was shown into their face.

Shin ended the call and gazed at them pale. It was Kudo telling him to go meet him alone. But before he would storm out, Yankumi spoke _"That was Yabuki."_ looking at Shin. _"Kudo got your sister, earlier tonight.. Hayato some how saved her… they coming over here.."_ she explained confused.

Shin that Yankumi's words gave him life again added " That was Kudo.. Telling me he has my sister."

 _"Maybe he didn't find out that Yabuki helped her."_ Yankumi said.

Kuroda-san was worried now, they didn't have any attacks for years. There were some light fights. But nothing big. These started to seem oddly wrong.

Suddenly, Shinohara and Odagiri walked in. Second later Kuma, Aya and Ogata. They explained what had happened. That Odagiri got framed. That at Kuma's shop was placed a bomb. But the odd thing was that it was brought by Noda.

The room went silence. Everyone was confused. What would they handle first. How could a Kudo, organize such a plan. As Natsumi and yabuki walked in. Shin could breath now that his sister was save. He thanked Yabuki many times and swore that he wouldn't let Kudo slight these time.

 _" Is the same Kudo that attacked Yankumi back then Shin… when you helped her out"_ Kuma asked.

Again the room fall in deep silence and you could tell that Shin was ready to kill Kuma at that time.

 _"Wait Kuma what?"_ Yankumi asked Kuma and turned to Shin _"You … back then .. It was you.. I thought Shinohara"_ she lost her words. Since lately Kumiko's feelings about Shin started to be confusing. Now with her knowing that detailed would make it more confusing.

Shinohara although pissed that the truth was revealed he said the truth _"Shin helped you… Saved you back then. When we arrived he had already protected you. Funny he wanted to keep it a secret."_

Shin glared at him and walked towards Yankumi _"We will talk about it later. For now lets ffigure out how to deal with Kudo."_ she said tapping her shoulders.

 _"The incident with the governor we think .. That Kudo was behind it."_ Shin added.

Now they had to deal with a dangerous Kudo. The next day they had not choice but to go an face him. Only these time everyone wanted to take a part. Since Kudo mess with everyone's family. That night none left from the Oedo family home. They remained there. As yankumi's student, as friends but more of all like family. The Oedo leader that once thought that with his death would be the end of his clan. Now could see its rebirth.

(( continuing chapter 11))


	11. Chapter 11: The longest night ever

_**Author's Note:**_

* * *

 _ **✘ These Chapter is before the attack. I also added few details that I didn't include in Chapter 10. Woot!**_

 _ **✘ Thank you for your reviews. I will fix my grammar errors.**_

* * *

 _ **Chapter 11: The longest night ever**_

* * *

It was a chaotic night in the Oedo Family home. None was sleeping, although they had laid down to rest. What the next morning would bring scared everyone, for they own reasons. Although the outcome of Kudo's plan had a happy ending. But they didn't know if luck would be on their side tomorrow. And going against a direct attack towards Kudo, could bring old problems against the Oedo Leader. After all, the old man had made up his mind, that after his death it would be the end of the Oedo clan. Since Kumiko would follow her carrier as a teacher, and there was none trust worthy enough to take over. Perhaps lately there was a thought of someone that could be the next leader, but it was only a secret thought, and nothing more.

Shinohara, had left early to investigate Kudo. At the police station, were he dealt with Odagiri's framing incident, a detective told him that he had spotted Kudo to be part with a Osaka gang. That information was puzzling Tomoya most of the night. He had heard a year ago that there was a change of leadership at a yankuza clan in Osaka. Things like that were rare to happen. Only if the head of the clan died. Shinohara, contacted as many people as he could. He would not rest until he would find out an answer.

And, and answer he did find. It seemed that Kudo after kidnapping Kumiko years ago fled to Osaka. After few months of struggles he maid it to be part with a yakuza clan in Osaka. Over the years, the clans leader started trusting Kudo. It was only few months that the leader died. Some say it was a accident, some that Kudo was behind his death. The clan split in two parts. Those who followed Kudo and those who thought him as a murder. Kudo gathered those followers and started his revenge. He betrayed the yakuza code, and went after a main yakuza clan, with a long history. And that would be the biggest problem of Kudo.

Shinohara, after finding out what they were dealing with he called Kuroda-san and informed him. The 3rd leader explained exactly what Shinohara should do. They kept those action a secret. The Oedo leader had decided to go an face Kudo. He had let Kudo play around for long time. But he over did it these time. He attacked many of his precious people, and people that had nothing to do with a Oedo family. The only connection was Yankumi.

Yankumi didn't sleep also all night. He was worried about Tetsu and Minoru that were injured. Worried about having everyone involved in dangerous grounds. But what made her more uneasy, was that everyone wanted to take part on facing Kudo. Yankumi cared about the students, and their people a lot. She never let anyone interfere in her business. How could she now let them take part in something that had to do with the yankuza's. It was not only dangerous, but it illegal too.

Shin that was the only that didn't lie down. He could foresee, Yankumi running of alone and dealing with Kudo. Sawada with the lie back attitude, was worried also about each one, but mostly about Yankumi. His face seemed calm, hiding his emotion behind his coolness. He knew, that Kudo was ill news. And even a strong Yankumi couldn't face him alone. Since Kudo was not alone, but with a gang. And Kudo never played fair. Shin could manage any hardships, but seeing Yankumi hurt was beyond his powers to handle.

Sitting near Yankumi, Shin spoke _"Yankumi.. I can tell what you are thinking. I can feel your rush to stand up and go after Kudo on your own."_ He placed his hand against her shoulder and gazed at her. _"I like Yankumi. The Yankumi that helps us and runs after us. But these is something else. You taught us to relay on you. These time you have to relay on us."_ Shin pleaded her. But Yankumi only gave him and node and was back thinking how to go and face Kudo on her own. Act that made Shin more worried and angry. Though, Shin couldn't take any changes these time. He loved Yankumi, he trusted her. But right now, facing Kudo alone was a sure suicide. Shin, looked for Sugawara and told him to keep an eye on Yankumi. He knew, she would try to go face Kudo on her own. Someone should keep an eye on her.

Next to them was sitting Yabuki and Natsumi. Those two were sleeping. For Shin seeing Natsumi in danger, was one more of the reasons he would want to go and face Kudo. Like Yankumi, he was ready to rush and face him alone. The younger Shin was like that. But one thing that Yankumi taught him was to relay on your friends. And these time he would get all the help he could and go face Kudo. Shin gazed at sleeping Yabuki and Natsumi with a smile. He felt more than happy, that Yanbuki was around and saved her. After that fact Yabuki dating Natsumi was not a problem. Earlier that night Yabuki found a small opening and entered the warehouse. Since none was inside where Natsumi was, only guarding her outside, he slit in. He freed Natsumi, and they both escaped from the same opening. Maybe that was the reason that Kudo didn't notice that Natsumi was already gone. That's how he called Shin and threaded him. Shin used that for their aid. He called back Kudo and told him he will deal with him at the morning. That made Kudo angrier, but since Shin agreed to meet him, he thought things went as he planned.

The bomb episode, was bothering Kuma more. He didn't mind that Kudo was after him, but more that Noda brought the box with the bomb. "How could Noda do that to us" he mumbled confused.

"The confusing part was that the bomb was not activated." Ogata said.

Shin that turned his attention to them nodded _"Noda would never hurt anyone. Lately his debt went higher than he could handle. Kudo found out and payed it, making Noda owning him. Isn't that right Noda?"_ he asked gazing up at the door.

Those who weren't asleep gazed up seeing Noda beaten up and sad, entering. Kuma stood up and run over, punching him once against the face. " _You could have killed Aya. How could you do that?"_ he yelled at him.

Shin walked over and pulled Noda up. " _What Noda did was wrong. But Kuma he knew that. That's why he never activated the bomb. If Noda himself didn't bring the bomb and made sure that it was disabled, someone else would. Don't rush into conclusions."_ Shin defined.

They looked at Shin confused. How would Shin know all the details?

 _"Shinohara told me earlier. He found it out as he was looking about Kudo case. I called Noda to come here. We don't push friends away, when they are on their lowest moments. Yankumi taught us that."_ Shin voiced before they would even ask. After all Shin was like that, reading people and situations, before anyone. He tapped Kuma's shoulder.

Kuma sighed but agreed. Shin was right. All those times Kuma was wrong, his friends were there for him. He gave his hand at Noda and pulled him up in a tight shoulder hug. Noda had nothing to say. The friends that he had not seen for some years. Treated him the same as back then. For them Noda was Noda. Nothing had changed.

Yankumi, looked at them proudly. Her students never stopped to surprise her in a good way.

Ogata thought that Shin, Kuma and Noda, looked like him, Kazama and the rest. They were somehow the same when it come to their friendship. And it was yankumi the one that showed them the way.

Aya broke his thought when she poked his chest, and made him shrug. Once more things went well with Ogata being there. If he didn't insist to open the box, they would never have guessed. _"Your wounds still hurt?"_ she asked Yamato. But Yamato that was pulling a cool act told her that he was alright. Their discussion was paused, when Kazama walked in.

 _"Kazama why are you here?"_ Yankumi asked confused _"Any other plans of Kudo that we don't know."_

 _"Nothing like that.. I smell Ogata notifying him!"_ Shin said surely.

 _"Yes Yamato told me what happened. How could i not come?"_ Ren said and went and sat over with Aya and Yamato.

Dawn was already there. And everyone slowly got up fixing the clothes and getting ready to go after Kudo. Shin and Kuroda-san had a serious talk. How they should approach Kudo. Shin had a bad feeling about Kudo. _"Browsing all together and running after him, is not the best idea."_ Shin admitted.

With everyone being busy, they didn't noticed that someone was missing. Yankumi that had made her mind, had already walked out and heading at Kudo's place.

"Shin ..Ojou isn't here.." Sugawara said making the room freeze.

Sawada forgot everything. 'Keeping an plan? not walking in on your own... relay on help?' everything that he said earlier made not sense anymore. 'Yankumi was in danger' that was his only thought. As he dashed out, and went after Kudo.

(( continuing Chapter 12 ))


	12. Chapter 12: The Rebirth of the Oedo fam

_**Author's Note:**_

* * *

 _ **✘ These is the last time we see Kudo. If I ever add another enemy of the Oedo's it will be someone more scary and equal at power.**_

 _ **✘ We will finally know what will happened with the Oedo family. And why Shin and Kuroda-san were talking for so long.**_

* * *

 _ **Chapter 12: The rebirth of the Oedo family.**_

* * *

A foggy morning, with bloody colored Sun, rose. Kuda and his men that were waiting at the warehouse, were informed that Natsumi had escaped and the the bomb never explode. That made Kuda more aggressive and scary. He had lost few years of his life plotting for that revenge. And now nothing went as planned. Although, what made him more wild, was that Sawada had agreed to go face him. He was sure Shin wouldn't show up alone now, since he sister was saved. But he was wrong.

The warehouse main gate was suddenly broken down. Yankumi with one hit crashed it against the floor. She walked steady, with her yakuza mood towards Kudo. _"You have done enough to my Students. You involved to many of my people. Kudo these time I will not forgive you."_ she yelled.

Kudo that was watching everything for afar nodded to a few of his men and ganged up against Yankumi. He didn't expect Yankumi, but he thought maybe things would go better than he had planned. Yankumi, took down the men one by one easy. They didn't seem any major thread. She was a bit puzzled, but she went on with the attack. Her target was to face Kudo.

Sawada that was still running after Yankumi, was deadly worried. _'If yankumi keeps rushing like towards dangerous people, how long would fate be with her.'_ he thought. He had almost reached the warehouse, when he heard a gun shot.

Meanwhile in Oedo's clan everyone was scared about yankumi and Shin. And everyone was about to run after them, but a loud voice cut them off. _"Wait.. The Oedo Leader will answer at Kudo.. Those that want to follow.. follow but stay behind.. These is my fight now"_ the leader spoke and grabbed his katana and walked outside. A horde of men followed after him. All were confused, from where all those men came. Kuma, Noda, Odagiri, Yabuki, Ogata and Kazama run after them. Yankumi and Shin were in trouble, nothing would hold them back. Those two helped them many times. And after what Kudo did, they wanted to deal with him too.

The gun noise that Shin had heard earlier made him worry to death. He run with all his guts and reached the warehouse. Yankumi was nowhere to see. Seeing the door crashed at the ground, he knew, she was already there. Few men, after seeing him, attacked him. Sawada didn't blinked at all. There was no fear in his eyes. No emotions in his face. His hits were calculated and deadly. In few only seconds most of Kudo's men were on the ground.

 _"Sawada!"_ Kudo screamed at him loud trying to get his attention.

Shin turned to see Kudo standing few meters away from him. Next to him was lying Yankumi's body. She was held down by two of Kudo's men. What worried Shin, was that she didn't struggle at all. She only rose her head and looked at Shin.

"Don't worry she isn't dead yet. It seemed the only way to stop her is shooting her." Kudo said laughing at Shin as he pointed the gun at her.

Shin scared now, with a pale ill face run towards Kudo. But Kudo shot a warning shot. _"Stop there Sawada. You don't want her dead?"_ he said as he singed few of his men to surround Shin.

 _"Sawada, you can come after me and watch her die. Or you can remain there and save her"_ Kudo yelled happily. He was enjoying Shin's scared face.

 _"Baka.. run away!"_ Yankumi yelled at him with her left energy. The bulled hit her on her left side. But she was also beaten up. How much she tried she couldn't get up. It was the first time of her life yankumi felt weak.

 _"Kudo... You will face me.. "_ Shin voiced as already few of Kudo's men were all around him. Shin didn't move. _"Don't touch her. I will not move.. Just don't you dare touch her"_ Shin almost begged.

Soon Kudo's men started hitting Shin. Kick after kick, punch after punch. He didn't know how many times he was hit. But he didn't rise a hand. He would stand up and get beaten again.

Yankumi, was yelling and crying as she pushed her hardest to stand. "Shin..." she yelled few times.

 _"Sawada you see know who the strongest is?"_ Kudo glared at Shin.

Shin that was thrown at Kudo's feet all beaten up replied _"Real power isn't to be able to gang up on someone."_ Shin while shivering and bleeding stood up. " _Real power is when you protect what is dear to you!"_ he said.

Kudo that was still holding his gang chuckled _"How will you then protect them?"_

With out being able to finished his line, the oedo leader walked in with him a horde of men. In a second of a blink they took over the warehouse. Most of Kudo's men were crushed easy. Kuroda-san walked over were Kudo was. Odagiri, Yabuki and the rest walked behind him. That was a fight no one of them could deal. It was only then when they understood the power that Kuroda-san had.

The 3rd Leader of the Oedo family, didn't gaze at his grand daughter or at Shin. You walked towards Kudo. _"You wanted to make me come meet you. And here I am!"_ he said with a deadly tone.

Only, the voice was enough to make Kudo shake and not answer

 _"What a mockery.. Did you brought me here to deal with these."_ The leader of the Oedo clan asked again.

Shin that wiped his bloody lips, stood up. His gaze become deadly serious again. The wounds and the pain was blogged. He stood next to the Leader. He could see, Kudo's real face now. And that didn't scared him.

 _"You played with my people. You injured my granddaughter, and you even dared to rise a hand against the 4th leader of the Oedo clan. Are you really that strong Kudo-san?"_ Kumiko's grandfather asked.

Nothing than silence filled the room. Kudo mind was blown. He had the Oedo leader at his feet. And now there was a 4th leader. Kudo was the kind of person that could only hurt you while sneaking behind you. To have a face to face fight, he had not the guts.

But, what made the rest more confused was what Kuroda-san said. _'There was a 4th Leader'_ , all knew that Yankumi would be the 4th leader. And she was not going down that road. The question remained as Shin walked over and punched Kudo directly at the face. Kudo crashed against the wall.

 _"I can crush you right now with my own hands. I can have you disappear ... but its not worthy."_ he said and made his way to check on Yankumi.

Shinohara walked in with few men. _"I will have your own clan deal with you."_ kumiko's granfather voiced _"Those that are the actual clan and not those who followed you."_

Then men that were with Shinohara picked Kudo up and the rest. " _I don't know how lucky you were not to be killed by our leaders."_ Tomoya told him while the men took them with them.

Only then did Kuroda-san gaze at his granddaughter worried. Shin had already picked her up. _"Tomoya get the car .. we need to get to the hospital."_ Shin asked.. no he ordered.

That time it was more than clear who the 4th leader of the Oedo family would be.

((continuing Chapter 13))


	13. Chapter 13: You're still the one

_**Author's Note:**_

* * *

 _ **✘ We are finally at the most important chapter of our story. Shin tells Yankumi that he is in love with her.**_

 _ **✘ Yankumi will need sometime to short out her feelings though!**_

 _ **✘ To be honest i planned to end the story here. But it seemed incomplete. I wanted some more Shin-Kumi moments. I also we haven't seen the other characters in any major scenes. So I figured I will have the story continuing with many more chapters. Don't be bothered about the new story i started. I will always post an new chapter in these one, since its one of my favorite.**_

* * *

 _ **Chapter 13: You're still the one...**_

* * *

The next day came slowly, with most of them resting at the hospital, outsides Yankumi's room. The horrifying hours were now gone, and Yankumi was saved. The bullet that hit her the previous day, thankfully didn't affect any main arteries. Everyone was waiting for her to wake up. Outside her room everyone was still talking about the news. Shin being the 4th leader of the Oedo Clan, somehow didn't make any sense.

What they didn't know was that the other night, Kuroda-san shared his worries with Shin. Kuroda-san told Shin; How he was sad that there will be no Oedo leader. How his clan of four generations will die. Though he also revealed at Shin, he had someone in mind. Someone he saw as a son and trusted. Shin added the clues and found out, that he was talking about him. It was that night, that Shin agreed to become the next Oedo leader. Although it would take time, before he would official be one. But the word was out, and Oedo's followers already knew.

Shin remained with Yankumi, sitting next to her. Worried Shin couldn't take his eyes of her. He came so close of losing Yankumi. And he had not shared with her, his biggest secret. He vowed, whatever the outcome, he would tell her. Already three months had passed since Shin was back. And all these time he couldn't share his deepest desires with her. That _' he loved her.'_

Yankumi that was finally slowly gaining her senses, opened her eyes slowly. Next to her, a deadly serious and worried Shin was gazing at her. His face and body was filled with wounds, from yesterdays fight. Shin and Kumi gazed at each other for few minutes. No one spoke. Last day's events passed through their minds.

 _"Baka!"_ Shin yelled at her _"I told you not to go alone. How can you be so reckless?!"_

Yankumi that slowly sat up and kept gazing at him replied _"Did you see yourself in a mirror lately, Sawada and I am the reckless one?"_

 _"I didn't have in mind to go and face Kudo alone. It was you! Remember?_ " Shin answered her back.

 _"How could I not go after him. He touched my precious students!"_ she went on like always.

 _"You should know better that not everyone you are dealing with, has the same strength. See how you ended up! And don't tell me it was to save some of your students. Because these time you didn't save anyone, you just created a mess."_ Shin stated.

Yankumi cracked a smile, since she knew Shin was right there. But admitting that he was right, brought her another thought. 'The 4th Oedo Leader'

 _"The 4th...em .. leader..."_ Kumiko tried to ask confused. She was no more on her yankuza mood or her clueless mood.

 _"That is me. Don't go over board about it. We only agree with Kuroda-san yesterday. I am not officially, but one day I will be. And don't go down that road again, telling me' why i am messing with your family'. Because these is my family too. It has been for almost 8 years now."_ Shin explained honestly.

For his surprised Yankumi didn't say anything like that, she just smiled at him " _Sawada-kun if that's what you want to do. Then You should do it."_

Kumiko's words were once again student-zoning him. And Shin didn't want any more of that. He had enough... He had enough of Yankumi treating him as a student. He had enough of him, being scared to tell her. He had enough of everything and anything. He did not wait anymore. He once again dropped the cool act. He let his emotions show all over his face.

 _"Yankumi ...what happened yesterday... got me thinking.. That there are things I still have not shared with you!"_ Shin said.

Yankumi, moved a bit to the right to sit better and gazed at him a confusing. She was just happy that everyone was alive and alright. As for Shin becoming the 4th leader of the Oedo's. If really he wanted to take that path, she would support him.

 _"The last day before we graduated ...maybe it was sooner... I found out i was in love with girl."_ Sawada uttered.

Yankumi that seemed now confused tilted her head.' _Why would Sawada at the time like these speak about girls and love' she thought._

 _"I spent more than 3 years telling myself that it was only a young flame. But it was not. Since these day, my love for her became only bigger... only stronger."_ Shin admitted and sighed.

Yankumi that had no idea how to respond. She never thought that Sawada had that deep thought. She never ever knew he liked someone. But the thought of Shin being in love with a girl somehow made her sad. Again, she didn't say anything and waited for Shin to finish.

 _"That clueless girl... That brought my life upside down its you! It always has been you!"_ Sawada drop his last words.

Kumiko froze, she could think Sawada telling her anything. But that he was in love with her. And that he was in love with her for so long. _"You .. with me.. in love... for years!"_ she giggled and took her clueless look _"Sawada-kun don't tease you teacher."_

 _"I hate clueless Yankumi the most.. I am not teasing you.. can you not see how hard I am trying here to show you my heart.."_ Shin whispered and lean closer to her. His soft lips slowly touched hers. A warm feeling touched Kumiko's lips. She remain speechless. Shin slowly pulled back _"I have nothing more to say. I am not waiting an answer. Because i know it .. and I know well.. You only See Sawada as your student... But stop calling me Sawada, or Sawada-kun. My name is Shin. And that Shin is madly in love with you.!_ " he said and walked off the room. Leaving behind a very confused Yankumi.

❧ ✿ﻬ ✿ﻬ ✿ﻬ✿

Days had passed and everything went back to normal. Yankumi, Minoru and Tetsu were back home. The scary mornings that Minoru and Tetsu were trying to wake 'Ojou' up were there again. The 3D class that drove their teacher in troubles every day was also there. Natsumi and yabuki started dating now formally. Ogata and Kazama were still having lunch at Kuma's shop every day. And Shin was back at his old work place, since the school director was out of the hospital.

Though all those days the only that had seemed more confused than ever was Yankumi. Every time of the day, Kumiko's mind would be about Shin. Thinking of Shin's words, of his reactions, now everything was making sense. But she was still was confused. _'Shin in love with her..'_ that though could not leave her mind. There always someone that Kumiko liked. But now there was someone that loved her. And loved her for so long. Yankumi's mind could not understand that.

She had long talks, with her granfather, with Kuma, with Ami and the rest. She was actually more shocked that everyone knew that Sawada was in love with her. Only she was the one that didn't see it coming. And everyone was telling her to trust her feelings. But how could he. Sawada, the Sawada she always thought as a Student being now in love with her. But lately, she thought him more as Shin. Those 3 months that he was around, it it was more than a student. And then again there was that kiss. That every time she thought of it, it would make her blush and lose her words.

((continuing Chapter 14... ))


	14. Chapter 14: What is love!

_**Author's Note:**_

* * *

 _ **✘ Love isn't always perfect. It isn't a fairytale or a storybook. And it doesn't always come easy. Love is overcoming obstacles, facing challenges, fighting to be together, holding on & never letting go. It is a short word, easy to spell, difficult to define, & impossible to live without. Love is work, but most of all, Love is realizing that every hour, every minute, & every second was worth it because you did it together.**_

 _ **✘ Love can be everything all... or nothing at all.**_

 _ **✘ Yankumi finally giving an answer to Shin! Woot! Woot!**_

* * *

 _ **Chapter 14: What is love?!**_

* * *

Kumiko's mind was still filled with one though 'Sawada in love with her'. She got used to that thought _'Ok! It was Sawada loving her. Right? Noting odd about that?'_ But in the end _'What was Sawada to her? And What was love?'_

She spaced out, everyone was having breakfast at the main area. Sawada was already at work. Only Kumiko, her grandfather, Tetsu and Minoru were sitting at the table. _"What is love?"_ she asked surprising everyone in the table.

" _Love is ... eating all the meat and still letting me eat with you guys the next time!"_ Minoru explained making everyone smile.

 _"Idiot!"_ yelled Tetsu and tapped his head. _"Love is letting you follow your dreams even if it means lose everything. Like you grandfather let you be a teacher and not become the 4th leader of the Oedo clan._ " Tetsu said.

Kuroda-san smiled at them and faced Kumiko " _Kumiko, love has many faces... Has many meanings.. But the end the only that can answered you that question is only you. No one else can give you that answer."_ he honestly disclosed.

None of the answers though helped her. She was trying to find an answer about falling in love. She was trying to understand her own heart. So, those replies didn't really help her. She finished with her breakfast confused. Yankumi walked towards Akado Academy troubled. She made it to the stuff office. Everyone were already talking about the Sawatari and how he manage to get his promotion.

 _"You seem puzzled Yamaguchi sensai?"_ Fujiyama-sensai asked her.

 _"I am.. I am still trying to find an answer about 'What is love?"_ clueless Yankumi asked.

Fujiyama smiled at her _"Well its when you cannot sleep, eat and you think only about him!"_

 _"You don't have to know. I don't think Yankumi would ever find a man, right?"_ Odagiri teased her. waiting for her gangster mood.

But Yankumi nodded at them and went to class. Seemed that the thought of _'What is love?'_ was honestly troubling her.

 _"No way?"_ asked Odagiri tilting his head confused.

Yankumi opened the door and entered the 3D class. She road at the chalkboard _'What is love?'_ Everyone in 3D class that were also thinking about love and going on dates spaced out thinking about it. Everyone said about some quotes they have heard from somewhere, but really they couldn't answer it.

 _"It's when Yankumi comes and saves us!"_ said Ikki.

 _"No no.. Its when she trusts us!"_ said Makotto.

 _"Its all the above!"_ agreed Junpei.

Reita smiled at them _"You sound clueless like Yankumi. I think she means another kind of love!"_

 _"No! You didn't help at all guys!"_ Yankumi said confusing.

 _"Isn't when you y, finds it only x root in a function!"_ Reita said.

Yankumi nodded again remain day dreaming as she walked outside the class. Odagiri was waiting at her outside. He started walking with her, as Yankumi had not noticing him at all.

 _"Baka! It's not because you love someone.. It's because you love only that one... If it's not that person... then no one else we do!"_ Odagiri clarified and walked away, leaving a more confused Yankumi behind.

After school, with Kumiko being still confused, she up at Kuma's shop. She sat down and sighed. She sighted and sat down not greeting anyone, just asking "What is love?" Those, who were at the shop looked at her confusing. Indeed Yankumi had her clueless moments. but she never asked something like that.

 _"It's when you will do anything to protect the one you love. Even bow your head down!"_ Kuma said looking at Ami.

 _"Love.. It's when someone is there for you. Always ... but you have to open you heard first!"_ Ami added.

 _"When you see fireworks and butterflies .."_ said Natsumi that was having dinner with Yanbuki.

 _"It's when one.. two three seconds and you have fallen for them ..."_ Yanbuki voiced _"But then to undone it cannot happen even in a life time."_

 _"Those two are serious in love."_ said Kazama while gazing at them _"Yankumi there you have a life example."_

 _"Not helping me Kazama!"_ she gazed at him.

 _"You can love someone for many reasons! But no reason will make sense when you really love them!"_ Ogata added very serious making everyone turn and look at him.

 _"It's when you walk through hell every day.. but when you return home you smile, because you saw the one you love and care. It's when you don't say the truth, not because you want to lie. But because you don't want to worry them. It's when you can handle all the pain in the world. But you cannot see the other even crying fake."_ Aya said as she thought how much she had hidden from her brother. Indeed it was another kind of love. But still she was answering what love was.

Yankumi once again nodded at them and left. She was walking slowly through the park back at the Oedo family home. Everyone have given to her so many explanations. Some maid sense, some didn't. As her Grand father said love has many faces. But what Aya said also got her attention. _'When you don't say the truth...'_ she thought _'like Shin did?'_

 _"It's like when you fight with someone for clueless reasons. Like the time back then I did with Shin. I didn't seen him like my student back then. I am still wondering why i acted like that. No that isn't.. It's when... no.. i am so confused.!"_ Yankumi mumbled as she crashed against someone.

Although, he didn't stepped aside, he remain in frond of her trying to get her attention. After few minutes she noticed she had actually crashed against Sawada. She jumped taken aback yelling _"Shin!"_

Sawada smiled at her _"Clueless Yankumi! How long were you looking for an answer?_ " he asked with a big smile. It was the second time, Yankumi called him Shin, that made Sawada rise his hopes.

" _I can give you as many answers as you want. But none will do! It's only when Yankumi can answer it! These is a quiz that only you can define the correct answer. No one else..neither me!"_ he honestly told her.

Sawada placed his hands around her and softly pinned her against him to a hug. Kumiko rest her head against his chest thinking still about it. _"It's when Yankumi calls me Shin! It's when Yankumi heart beat rises! It's when Yankumi's cheeks blush! It's when Yankumi becomes more cluless than usally!"_ Shin went on explaining.

He once again softly pulled her chin towards him and kissed her. Only these time the kiss was longer but still soft. Kumiko didn't pushed him off these time. No, it wasn't because she was surprised these time or because she was day dreaming. It was only because at that time her heart was beating really fast. Pink, purple and red fireworks started flying above her head. Butterflies any kind were ready to smash out of her belly. ' _Indeed it couldn't be any one! It only could be one! Shin!'_ she realized and pushed against him making the kiss being longer and deeper.

That night Shin got his answer, although neither Kumiko or Shin spoke. They spend all night leaning across a Sakura Tree and watching the big moon. Although it was already fall, that nights sky was open filled with starts. The night was silent, But I swear before dawn come i heard two voices whispering "I love you!".

((continuing Chapter 15 ... ))


	15. Chapter 15: The first date

_**Author's Note:**_

* * *

 _ **✘ Shin x Kumi on a date!**_

 _ **✘ Those few episodes I know were slow. But after all we need some Shin, Kumi moments. I didn't want to add any other scene and ruin their time. I hope you liked it!**_

 _ **✘ But we will go on with the story in the next Chapter.**_

* * *

 _ **Chapter 15: The first date**_

* * *

He was twisting, but in a bad way. Waiting for Yankumi to get ready. Floundering, desperately drowning in front of everyone with a muted smile, recalling last nights memories. It was not the kiss, not Yankumi telling him _"I love you"_. But what had Shin acting like a child, was the part that he asked her out for a date. It would be their first date. It took him a while to summon up the courage to ask out Yankumi. But it was worthy it. After to many years longing for her, Sawada could finally have few moments with her. They may had kissed, and hugged, but being on a dated was something else.

He woke up early that morning, he skipped work. He went shopping for new clothes and cutting his hair. It took him all morning to get ready. He looked amazing in his new casual clothes. A pair of jeans, a black shirt and a light black jacket. Sawada wanted to dress more formally, but he thought of Yankumi _'Let's keep it casual and simple'._ His hair curly, a bit shorter. Shin was now more than ready. Although he was anxious and nervous all morning, how the date would go. His head was in chaos. He hadn't slept. He couldn't eat. His heart was banging inside his chest. Shin with the cool persona and the emotionless face, couldn't hide his nervousness and happiness. A big smile was on his face and a nervous pace on his feet.

Since, it was Saturday, Yankumi didn't have to attend school either. She also felt oddly going on a date with Shin. Being anxious too, but in a good way. But she, on the other hand, woke up late. She took a good look at the clock and it was already noon. "I am late" she yelled and panicked. She had a shower and dressed too casually. The truth was she was wearing her track suit. But her grandfather suggested to go change. _"Kumiko spare him, don't go out on a date looking like that."_ the Oedo leader suggested. Making her go change into something more formal, like black pants and a casual shirt. These time she thought to keep her hair down, and her glasses off. She looked at the mirror, put some lip-gloss on and made her way where Shin and the others were.

Shin finally noticed Yankumi walking towards him. _"Damn! She is pretty!"_ he thought and drop his eyes gazing at the floor. He rocked his feet right and left as he blushed for a short moment and almost forgot his words. But knowing Yankumi was waiting he could no more avoid her. Shin stood up, his gaze finally made Yankumi's. The room was filled in silence for a few seconds. _"You look alright! Should we go!"_ Sawada said in low tone trying to hide his nervousness. But inside his head he was yelling _"Yatta! Yatta!". It was one of the few moments that Shin was really happy._

Kumiko nodded at him and gave a short good bye to the rest. Because, Sawada looked really great, made her feel uneasy _'He must have worked hard for that look all morning long? And his hair.. Did he even had a haircut?_ ' she thought as she followed Shin outside.

Both didn't say anything else. They were so anxious about the date, that no one spoke. They walked few seconds until the reached the main street to get a taxi. Shin was walking behind Yankumi, gazing at her with a smile still on his face. But each time Yankumi turned to face him he face would turn serious pale. She didn't say anything, only looked at him confused.

 _"Where are we going?"_ Kumiko asked as she took short steps behind Shin. She had asked him last night but Shin told her it would be a surprise. She started day dreaming, of glamorous restaurants or maybe a outside dinner.

Sawada never answered her but kept walking. Finally he stopped and turned gazing a yankumi. _"We are here!"_ he said.

 _"I thought we would take a taxi?"_ she asked as she looked up to see that they have reached Kuma's place. _"Why are we here?"_ she asked again confused and a bit disappointed.

Shin moved a step back with a scary face _"I was so excited yesterday that you accepted my date. I never booked a table. I didn't organised anything."_ He opened the door to Kuma's shop _"Let's eat here!"_ he said with a odd smile on his face.

Yankumi sighed and followed him mumbling _"It would be a surprise.. What kind of a date is that"._

Inside Kuma's shop they ordered some Ramen. They weren't talking at all. Kuma was even confused why both of them would act like that. _"Are you guys alright? Is something wrong with the food?_ " Kumai asked.

 _"Kuma.. my first day was ruined"_ Yankumi complained with her clueless mood.

Kuma that had no idea that those both started dating he looked at yankumi with a baffled look. _"Your date.. since when are you dating Yankumi_ " he made fun of her.

Yankumi glared at him angry ready to attack him. Shin was on time to grab her and make her sit down. _"Let's not attack anyone today!"_ he suggested.

 _"Yankumi dating hahaha..."_ Kuma couldn't stop laughing.

Sawada gazed at his childhood friend angry and said _"We are on a date right now! You have a problem with that?"_

Kumai's jaw droped, turned around and left. He was totally shocked he couldn't say anything. He only walked up to Ami telling her the news.

Only Kumiko was happy seeing Shin admitting that they were on a date. Even if it seemed that the dated had failed. They ate their ramen, paid and walked out of the shop. Kumi and Shin gazing each other confusing, what should they do next.

Though Shin had enough of that nervous feeling and the silent mood. He grabbed her hand and smiled at her. _"Let's go!"_ he said and pulled her with her.

 _"Eh! were are we going!"_ Yankumi yelled, and followed Shin with a big smile on her face.

The rest of the day they did, things that kids would do. First, Shin brought her to a arcade and pushed her into a photo-booth. He sat close to her and hugged her, as they took odd and cute pictures. Then he dragged her outside, and pulled to a maids coffee to drink a milkshake. _"I would love to see Yankumi in a maids outifit"_ Shin made fun at her.

 _"Not happening!"_ she uttered at him.

 _"Why not? I would take pictures! Your students would love them."_ Shin teased her.

 _"I said no!"_ Yankumi said again with a smile.

 _"But then again you are right! Yankumi in a maids outfit! No! No!"_ he said laughing. Making her ready to attack him. It was only because the maid came to bring them the bill, that stop yankumi.

Later on their way home, they even bought couple shirts. Pink for Shin and a blue for Yankumi. Suddenly, the open blue sky got covered with clouds. It's sky blue color turned to dark blue. The Sun hid and few drops of rain felt fell on their shoulder. Both started running so they wouldn't get wet. Soon the rain become heavier, drenching through their clothes and hair. Most of the people that were still out started running faster. They were passing through the park. The breeze was stronger and the rain seemed like wouldn't stop for some time.

The fresh wet earth smell filled the area around them. The branches of the trees sounded like they let out a soft music. Even the rain drops that were crashing against the ground seemed to fall slower. All of a sudden Shin stopped at the middle of the muddy side path and pulled Kumi towards him. The hefty rain continued dropping against them, as Shin drilled black eyes gazed her deeply. He placed his hands on Yankumi's shoulder in a fast grip and lifted her closer to him. The close gaze, the heavy rain made Kumi's heart stop. _'What sort of a feeling is these'_ she thought confused. But her thought broke as Shin leaned close to her, tilted his head aside and pushed his lips against hers. A soft warm touch feeling, as his lips first slowly then wilder took over Kumi's lips. The kiss went on for few minutes. It went deeper, wilder as Shin wrapped his hands around her pulling her even closer. She placed her hands around him, against his back. Her finger softly pinned against his shirt as the kiss went on couple more of minutes.

They only broke the kiss to take some air, as both were still gazing each other deeply. Shin smiled at her and leaned over kissing her again for a short time. As Kumi leaned also against him longing for a longer kiss. When both were finally back on earth and stopped the kiss, the rain had also stopped. With soaked clothes, and bride smiles they made their way back home. They didn't say anything, the only kept looking each other with a big smile and blushed cheeks.

 _((continuing Chapter 15 A... ))_


	16. Chapter 16: Shin's brother in law?

_**Author's Note:**_

* * *

 _ **✘ Yabuki and Natsumi are officially together. yay!**_

* * *

 _ **Chapter 16: Shin's brother in law!?**_

* * *

It was a normal autumn morning, he was walking towards Kuma's Ramen shop. Since it was early he didn't visit the shop to have a meal rather to meet someone. Kumai's shop was the safest place of all. Only the idea that he would meet Sawada scared him. How would he now tell him that he wanted to dated his sister officially. He opened the door and walked inside.

Lately, Yabuki and Natsumi met every day. The ate together, spend all the free time together. Those two started to show up always together. They glitched together. It was rare to find a couple that would be so close since they day the made. That's why Yabuki wanted to talk with Shin about it. Since he was serious about being with Natsumi, he thought at least he should let Sawada know.

 _"Yabuki aren't you early today?"_ Kuma asked him confused as he was still making the preparation.

 _"Kuma I'm not here to eat!"_ Hayato sighed as she took a seat. _"I'm meeting Shin today to tell him about his sister and me!"_ He explained.

"That's why you have the scary face." Kumai voiced smiling " But if I were you, I would also be scared."

"Kuma, you aren't helping at all!" He answered with a scared face.

Suddenly the door opened and a tall man walked inside. The aura that surrounded him, was a colorful happy aura. And the smile on his face was bigger than ever. Yabuki, even Kuma was surprised. They have never used Shin to be that happy. Shin waved _"Yo!"_ and walked over and sat a cross of Hayato.

 _" Alright, Hayato! Why the scary face"_ Shin asked with a goofy look. The truth was that Shin could already tell why Yabuki wanted him. Since Sawada talked often with his sister. Natsumi told him that they have started dating somehow. Sawada would flip, his younger sister to date with any of Yankumi's student. But if it was Hayato he was alright with it. It wasn't long when he saved her, back then when Kudo had kidnapped her.

Yabuki though was still unable to create a full length sentence. "Sawada I .. well you see me and Natsumi.." he went on saying as Shin was gazing at him and not helping him at all. It was actually funny to watch Yabuki like that.

"I think.. No! I know I love Natsumi and we started dating. I wanted just to let you know!" Yabuki finally said as he was waiting for Sawada's reaction.

 _"I see!"_ Shin answered hiding his smile and trying to act like he was mad, but really couldn't.

 _"You guys grow up so fast! Yabuki dating!"_ Yankumi showed up from no where and started messing Hayato's hair.

"Why are you here?" Yabuki yelled surpised.

Sawada smiled at her and then answered at Yabuki " _I know Hayato. You think i don't talk with my sister. Just treat her right! The rest is up to you guys!"_

Yankumi was still alll over Yabuki acting all cute and happy. As Kumai interfered _"Those two are also dating!"_ he said and waited to see Yabuki's face.

 _'What did I just hear?'_ Yabuki thought and jumped up. " _What Sawada and Yankumi.. Hahaha"_ he laughed waving his hand in frond of his hand negatively " _No way! Yankumi with a man!"_

Yankumi that had already changed from sweet and cute to her power angry yankuza mood, yelled at him. _"What do you mean! Come outside right now i can fight you there!"_

Shin, who was still laughing walked over and wrapped his hands around her. _"Baka! Don't over react"_ he whispered at her and gave her a light kiss.

 _"Em! Guys I am leaving!"_ said Yabuki that was already at the door _"Seeing yankumi like that.. is somehow horrifying...Bye"_ he waved and left.

Kuma also went back at his work and ignore them, the funny part was over. "You know guys if you keep acting like that in frond of the customers.. I will have no customer left!" Kumai joked around.

Shin smiled at him as he and Kumiko were also getting ready to walk out the shop.

 _((continuing Chapter 17 ... ))_


	17. Last Chapter: Will you marry me?

_**Author's Note:**_

 _ **✘ We finally made to the our final chapter.**_

 _ **✘ Thank you for reading the story. I hope you had fun. When i get some more free time I am thinking to write a part 2 of these.**_

* * *

 _ **Last Chapter: Will you marry me?**_

* * *

Day have passed with everyone slowly finding out that Kumi and Shin were dating. It was like an event at Kuma's shop. Everyone finding out that about them being a couple, was a big deal. Kuma even added a new Ramen dish on his menu. He named it ShinxKumi. Of course it only made Yankumi pissed. She couldn't understand why no one would believe that she and shin were a couple. And Shin found it totally fun, seeing Yankumi like that.

But things were slowly changing in a good way. Shin and Kumiko already were living in the same room, sleeping under the same bed. They were now a couple. Shin could never imagine all those years ago that he would end up with Kumiko on his side. Kumiko also would never imagine to be with Shin together. Those two had finally made a new start in their life.

Also, Shin sat down and talked with Kuroda-san. He made it clear that he wanted not only date Kumiko, he wanted to marry her. For Shin there was never another woman, only Kumiko. Kuroda-san was more than happy to hear that. After all he always saw Shin as a son. And now he would become his grandson. The 3rd leader of the Oedo family was more than pleased. He agreed and gave his blessings. The only one that didn't know yet, was yankumi, as always.

Yabuki and Natsumi, moved also to live together. They agreed it was to soon to get married yet. They were still young and they could slowly find their way, and then get married. Their happiness had just started. And they would make a really great couple. Sweet and cute, with some 'baka' moments though. But that was the fun thing. One more couple that started dating, was Yamato with Aya. Those two had only started seeing each other few days ago. No one really knows how things will end up with those too. But we surely hope for a happy ending.

Although the best news were about to come. Shin that had already invited Kumi to have a walk with her in their old school. She had no idea what Sawada was really plotting these time. But she agreed to go with him. They walk for a long time. It seemed though that Shin had something else in mind. Kumiko was day dreaming telling him the stories about when they werein Shirokin, and how happy those memories made her. Shin that could not take it any more, turned and faced her asking her one question _**"Will you marry me?"**_

Although we never found out what answered Yankumi gave (since these belong to our squeal) I can tell you those two got married. The also had a son. A pretty son, that looked like Shin but with a mix persona of his mother and father. (We may see his stories soon in another fan-fiction story.) Though growing up with Shin and Kumi as you parents it was really hard. But only those, their son had do deal with his mothers students, that were always around them. He really grow up as a confusing young teen. (I hope we will face his stories soon. )

 _ **~ The End~**_


	18. Note: New Sequel

_**Author's Note:**_

* * *

 _ **✘ Thank you everyone for reading the fan-fiction I hope you like it.**_

 _ **✘ I am only posting this (as a friend suggested) to let you know that I posted the sequel. It's suppose to happen years after these story. Its a crossover with high and low. And the story has to do with shinxkumi daughter, and the leader of**_ ** _Hoodlum Squad._**

 _ **✘ Of course, most of the Gokusen OC and the OC of High & low, will make an appearance. **_

_**✘ You can find the story at the section of Gokusen or High & Low cross over. **_

_**✘ I hope you will like these one too.**_


End file.
